Miraculous Drabbles
by Lover of romance246
Summary: These are one-shots of Ladynoir, Marichat, and Adrienette.
1. Reluctant Adrien

**Romancelover here, so I started watching this amazing show and I couldn't help but start writing this. But I have to say for a kid show, it absolutely miraculous. Now I have two need to watch shows on Nickelodeon. Enjoy the drabble.**

* * *

Bluebell eyes opened to the rays of the sun shining through her the window as Marinette woke up from her slumber.

She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep but couldn't with the sun shining in her face. She finally gave up on trying to go back to the land of dreams and sat up in bed and stretched.

Only to get tugged back down to the mattress by the arm wrapped around her stomach. She rolled on her side to see Adrien 'sleeping' peacefully beside her.

Giggling, she sat back up in the bed and bounced towards his direction, which result in him whining and tugging on her arm, trying to coax her back to bed.

"Adrien," she giggled lightly. "We have to get up,"

"Why," Adrien whined, not believing any reason why they would have to get out of their comfortable and fluffy bed at this ungodly hour.

"We have to get ready for Alya's and Niño's engagement party. Remember they changed the date from Friday to today."

"But the party isn't until 1:00. It's too early to even think about getting up."

"It's 11:00," Marinette deadpan.

"Still too early."

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook Adrien until he opened his green eyes. "Niño's your best friend. You're supposed to be happy for him."

"I know and I am," Adrien groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes with his fist. "I just wish it wasn't so early."

"It had to be early for everything they planned." Marinette responded as she got out of bed and walked towards the mirror in their room. "If it was any later then they would had to cut down on the activities and you know how stubborn they are."

"Yeah, almost as stubborn us."

Marinette spun around with shocked eyes and her arms folded. "How am I stubborn?"

Adrien chuckled. He then got out the bed and made his way towards Marinette before wrapping his arms around her. "Are you forgetting the time when you were working on a new dress for a fashion shoot and even when I suggested that you finish it in the morning and you declined and pulled an all-nighter. What do you call that, milady.

She pouted. "That's not stubbornness, it's called determination."

Adrien just laughed and leaned down towards her lips and whispered, "Whatever you say milady," before kissing her soundly on the lips.

She pulled away after a few minutes. " Mmmm, engagement party remember kitty."

"And here I was thinking I could make you forget."

"You'll have to do better than that to get one over on me," Marinette giggled. She untangled herself from Adrien then walked towards the door.

"I'll keep that in my personal file drawer," Adrien joked before she could walk out the opened door.

"Well when your done filing things, I'll be in the shower," Marinette said, leaning on the door with her legs crossed and looking over her shoulder. "Feel free to join." She then walked out the room and towards the bathroom.

Adrien stayed glued to his spot, trying to process the words into his head. When he finally did he ran out the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. There's more to come.**


	2. Comfort

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one. I had another idea for this drabble but I couldn't come up with any ideas so I just started over. I'm actually shocked that I finished the rest in one day, which was today. Just finished it and hope u enjoy.**

* * *

Cat Noir sat hunched up on the on top of the Eiffel Tower hugging his knees to his chest with dried up tears running down his cheeks and his head buried between his knees.

Today is the anniversary of his mother's death and it really didn't help to be around other people besides his closest friends, who were the only ones at school that noticed that something was wrong.

But even they didn't heal the pain.

And yet his mother's death wasn't the only thing bring him down today. Ever since his mother's death his dad hasn't been the same. Every time this day comes he either locks himself in his office at the house or travels to another city to shoot a photo shoot.

It was on days like these that he felt totally alone in this giant world.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that his sensitive ears didn't pick up the sound of someone else landing on the terrace and walking up to join him.

He jumped when he felt a finger tap him twice on the shoulder and felt body heat coming from behind him.

He slightly turned his head and saw Ladybug bent over with her hands on her knees and a concerned look on her face.

"Oh hey, Ladybug," I greeted before turning back around.

"Okay something must be wrong if you're actually calling me by my real name," she joked, trying to lifted the mood a little.

I tried to smile but my lips only went up slightly before they dropped back down.

After a few seconds I heard movement. I looked back up and saw Ladybug sitting beside me, looking up at the sky.

I couldn't help but stare when she did that. Even when I'm in a sad mood whenever I see the sparkle in her eyes and the moonlight illuminating her face making it, in my opinion, shine brighter than the stars above, it lifts my sprits.

I quickly ducked my head when she turned back around to look at me.

"Chat, what's wrong?" The vain in her voice is what got him.

He sighed. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. My dad isn't really any help either since he's either locked up in his office or away on business. He's never been the same after her death."

A moment of silence passed between them before he felt two dainty arms wrap their way around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck.

He raised his head and relaxed his legs, letting them down the the edge. "L-L-Ladybug," he stuttered.

She just hugged him even tighter than before. "I'm sorry. I wish there was I could do."

It took him a while but got over his shock and covered her hands with his own then leaned into Ladybug's touch. "Just you being here is all I could ever ask for."

So they just sat there on the terrace of the Eiffel Tower in each others arms, staring up at the stars in comfortable silence, both thinking 'I wish this could never end'.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. And thank u for all your favorites and follows on my first chapter. It makes me feel loved. Talk to ya on the next update.**


	3. Never

**Here's another drabble. Hope you enjoy. And thank you all for the follows, favorites, and views in this story.**

* * *

"What am I going to do Plagg? It's been 3 weeks! She probably hates me by now!"

It's been three weeks since he's seen his princess and he was miserable. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her, he's just been so busy with photo shoots and modeling his dad's designs that he hasn't even had enough time to change into Cat Noir without someone knocking on his door just before he jumps out the window.

Now he has a free week and plans to spend it with Marinette for as long as he can. He's just scared of what her reaction will be to his absence.

"Why even bother with girls you can have cheese?" Plagg asked then chucked a slice of camembert down his throat.

Adrien groaned and belly flopped onto his bed. Seeing this. Plagg sighed and flew down beside his face. "How about you just go and see her. You can't spend the week with her if you spend it in your room moping."

Adrien took a deep breath and pushed himself off his bed into a standing position with a new found confidence. "You're right Plagg." He then brought out his right fist and yelled out "Plagg, claws out!"

After the transformation, he leaped out his window and ran and jumped the rooftops in the direction of Dupain-Cheng Bakery. The evening breeze helping him by clearing his mind of all negative thoughts.

He had finally reached the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and saw his princess right away. She was leaning on the balcony's raling in a thin strap red nightgown that was two inches above her knee. She was staring out at the sunset with a longing look. It look like she had seen him.

He couldn't help but stare at her a little longer as the sunset lit up her face, giving it a golden glow.

'Here goes nothing' he thought before taking a deep breath and silently dropping onto the balcony.

It wasn't until he took a few steps that he heard her gasp then turn around. Their eyes locked; she relaxed but stood still in shock.

There was an awkward silence between the two but they refused to break eye contact.

He decided to break the silence. "What's the matter princess? Chat got your tongue."

Her shocked expression turned into a loving smile. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace as she lightly cried on his chest.

He returned her embrace and buried his face in her hair, smelling the lovely scent of cake and bread.

He left his arms around her even as she pulled away and rested her hands on his chest.

She leaned in so close that their noses were touching, bring a hot pink colored blush to Chat's cheeks. "I thought you left me, Chat."

He smiled. "Never, princess. Never."


	4. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

_Marinette and Adrien were walking the quiet streets of Paris hand-in-hand with the moonlight shining down on them._

 _He suddenly stopped and turned towards Marinette, pulling her closer to him in the process, and gave her one of his goofy Cat Noir smiles._

 _But before Marinette could smile back he was gone. His curly golden hair, his hypnotizing green eyes, his wide goofy smiles; all gone._

 _Marinette desperately called out for him. She expeditiously looked around, searching for any sign of him. She didn't want to believe that he was actually gone._

 _When she finally excepted the fact that juhe was gone she fell to her knees and cryed._

* * *

Marinette jolted upright in bed with tears streaming down her face. She took a breath of relief when she saw that it was just a dream.

She laid back down on her bed and rolled over onto her right side. She then saw her loving Fiancée, Adrien, sleeping peacefully beside her.

Staring at his serene face, her thoughts returned to her nightmare and she then realized that there wasn't any proof that they even had tomorrow or that they were going to live long enough to grow old together.

She decided that from now on she is going to cherish every moment that she spends with him. She fell asleep with thought of them together on repeat in her head.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Marinette opened her eyes to the new morning and Adrien right beside her. She pulled herself closer to him and buried her face in the exposed part of his neck.

Adrien felt something on his neck and woke up to see Marinette nuzzling his neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she responded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Always with you by my side." She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

They pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another's. "And what was that for?" She shrugged. "Just loving you like I'm gonna lose you."

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending was rushed but I ran out of ideas. And if you guys would please try answering my poll on my profile I would really appreciate it. And just to make clear, I didn't say I didn't like Ladrien. I just don't favorite it. Like it would be last on my favorite couples in the love square but I still like the paring, just not enough to write one-shots or stories about them. But I would put them in a story. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short.**


	5. Adored

**Since I'm probably not going to mention whst happened in the drabble, I'll explain it now. Adrien was trying to talk to his dad but he didn't listen. So he ran to the bakery to get comfort from Marinette. Here's the drabble**

* * *

There was frequent and hard knocks on the other side of her trapdoor. She was slightly annoyed by the brash knocking but still told the person to come in.

The trapdoor flung open and Adrien came in. He then made a beeline for her bed then collapse on it, not saying a word to her.

"Adrien." He didn't answer. She stood up and sat next to him. "Adrien. What's wrong?"

He still didn't answer. She decided then that it was probably best to just be lay down beside him and quietly hug him because if he's this upset then it had to be something going on with his dad.

Then she felt herself shaking. She blinked and looked down at her arms. She wasn't shaking. Adrien was. When she realized this, he pulled her even closer to him.

"Adrien-"

"Do you love me?"

She was shocked with the sudden question. "W-what?"

"Do you love me?"

The shock look turned into one of confusion once the question sunk on to her mond. "Adrien, you know I-"

"Marinette, don't give me that "you know I love you" crap. I want a straight answer. Not the safe answer that can easily be a lie."

She stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the right thing say before she opens her mouth.

Finally coming up with something to say, she gently placed her hand on his wet cheek and turned his face in her direction. A sad smile grew on her face when she saw the fresh tear streaks and his watery eyes.

She lean in and gave him a slow and gentle kiss, not minding the salty taste of the tears.

She pulled away and smiled at the slightly confused look on his face. "Adrien if you want a straight answer here's one: I don't love you."

Adrien frowned. He was about to get out of bed but stopped when Marinette tightly grabbed his arm.

He looked back at her with a look of anger and confusion. She pulled him back down to the bed and moved so that her lips were close to his ear and whispered, "I don't love you because I adore you."

The anger in his eyes turned into pure love and endearment and his frown melted into a smile as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this drabble. And NavSo thx u for the reciew. I have to say it made my day and yes my inspiration was Meghan Trainor's song 'Like I'm gonna lose you'. This drabbles inspiration was based off the song 'Adored' by Miranda Cosgrove.**


	6. Forever and Always

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the the story. I'm glad to be of service to your beautiful imaginations. But I've also got news. As you know school season is coming back and I have to go back on the 8th. Because of school I won't be able to update as soon as I have been. But I'll try to still do it fast. And NavSo thx for the request and it's coming up after this.**

* * *

"You can't catch me!"

Two 4 years old were running around, one trying to catch the other. One had medium length(half way down the neck) hair so black that it looked blue held down by a headband and innocent bluebell eyes and the other had curly untamed blonde hair and wild green eyes.

The two kids were laughing merrily as they ran around without a care in the world.

They ran until the boy caught the girl by the waist and tumbled with her until they stopped, him ending up straddling her legs and resting his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Caught you," he said, looking down down at her with a wide smile.

She pouted as a rosey blush came to her cheeks then shoved him to the side. He erupted into laugher when he landed on his back and she huffed, trying not to let her blush darken thinking he was laughing at her.

Once his laughter died off the two laid on the ground in comfortable silence. The boy relaxed on the grass with his eyes closed and his arms resting behind his head and the girl was curled into his side looking up at the sky. "Adrien?"

He hummed in reply.

"Are we always gonna be together?"

He didn't hesitate to answer, "Forever and always, Marinette."

* * *

 **Ten years later**

Fourteen year old Adrien and Marinette laid in the same grassy field that they did ten years ago.

They finally had a break from their busy schedules and planned to relax and do absolutely nothing in each others arms. Though it was pretty hard for Marinette to enjoy their time together when she was paranoid that it would get interrupted by a sudden photoshoot.

"Is something wrong, Buggaboo?" Someone he knew whenever she was feeling down.

"Are you sure you're free for the day," she asked, looking up at me.

He chuckled and opened his eyes to look down at her. "I've checked my schedules five times before I left and called Natalie to reconfirm it. You have nothing to worry about."

She hummed and cuddled even more into his side. "If you say so."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I say so."

The silence came back and only lasted a couple of minutes for Marinette had something that she had to make sure of.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Marinette?"

"Promise me that we'll be together forever."

He gently grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Forever and always, milady."


	7. Can't Stop the Feeling

**Hope you guys enjoy. This one's for you NavSo! This drabble inspiration was both NavSo and the song "Can't Stop the Feeling," by Justin Timberlake.**

* * *

The multi-colored lights shined down on us and the music boomed and echoed through our heart and soul as we danced our hearts out on stage.

My body had a mind of its own as I got lost in the music and the electric feeling coursing through my veins and bones. My blood burning as it pumped through me in tune with the rhythm of the song, making me grasp my baton tightly.

But even with this feeling and the hard beat of the song the only thing I could focus on was my partner.

Everything fades to black under light leaving us two. Whenever we're both on stage dancing I can't help but try to get closer to her.

Teasing her on stage has become a habit of mine, leaving lingering touches whenever we did a move together or gently nipping on her ear when I dipped her, doing like things that makes her let out short gasps and giggles or stop her actions for a millisecond in shock. But even with the teasing we still moved and flowed smoothly like a working machine.

Before I knew it the song was over and we finished off with a pose, me holding my baton with both of my hands behind my back and her pressed up against me grasping my hood and slowly pulling it down. Our noses touching and heavily huffing, trying to catch our breath and not minding the sweat running down our bodies at that moment.

The audience cheered and applaused when the music stopped. We broke apart when the crowd started chanting "Ladynoir."

Ladybug turned towards me with a smirk and a hand resting on her hip. "They're calling us Chat. What do you say, should we give the crowd what they want?"

I shrugged my shoulder and smirked. "It's not we're leaving soon, so let's keep dancing."


	8. Don't you ever scare me like that again

**Hello everyone. I would like to say I'm sorry for the long wait but after this one it might be longer cuz I don't have a lot of time to write these so I'm thinking of writing at least 4-5 before publishing one. So thank you guys for reviewing and following this story. Love each and everyone of ya'll. Hope you enjoy this drabble.**

* * *

"Hawkmoth's really starting to bring it with his akumas," Chat said.

The akuma's name is was a 12 year old girl who got upset when her OTP didn't kiss during a romantic scene because the third wheel(you know, the person that trying to date the boy or trying to split up the two) interrupted it. She had pink and blue hair tied into ponytails and wearing a black mask with light blue waves outlining the sides and a black spandex suit with a red x crossed over 'THIRD WHEELS' on her chest with light blue streaks scattered throughout the rest of the suit. The akuma's in her necklace

"Which gives us an even better reason to defeat them," Ladybug replied then dodged the black hearts that the akuma were throwing and manged to get a hit on her before landing gracefully beside her partner.

"Where's the akuma?"

"Inside the necklace around her neck," he answered before the akuma started throwing the black hearts at both him and her. He took out his baton and Ladybug her yoyo, and twirled them, reflecting and dodging the black hearts as they came.

"Ladybug look out!" Chat yelled. She quickly turned around to see a heart hastily flying towards her. She didn't have enough time to dodge it so she braced herself for the hit. Imagine her shock when it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her partner on the ground painfully clutching his chest.

"Chat Noir!" She kneeled down beside him and gently cradled him in her lap with one arm while applying pressure to the wound, making Chat hiss in pain.

"I-I'm al-right. Just t-take care of the a-akuma."

She hesitated but nodded her head and reluctantly released him then turned back towards the akuma.

The battle was over in about two minutes, ending with a broken necklace and a tainted akuma flying from it. It wasn't surprising since Ladybug was mostly running off of rage for the akuma that hurt her(and Chat Noir jumping in front of her) and haste to activate Miraculous Ladybug to hopefully heal her partner.

She tossed her yoyo to the tainted akuma and purified the akuma, "Bye bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Hundreds and thousands of ladybugs flew from the yoyo and out into the open air, returning the akumatized girl back to normal and reversing everything that was damaged or transformed by the akuma's hand.

She watched as the ladybugs lightly flew over where Chat's(who passed out during the duel) wound was and flew into the sky, evaporating into sparkly pink glitter.

She ran over to him and hastily checked his chest for the wound and also mentality noting the muscles she felt and saw hidden under the tight leather. When she didn't she it she guessed that it either disappeared or it left a scar then tried to wake him up by vigorously shaking him, hoping she wasn't to late.

"Come on, Chat. Wake up. Please don't say I was too late." Chat's eyes slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to regain focus. "L-Ladybug."

She let out a short laugh of relief and engulfed him in the tightest hug she could muster. Shocked he was but he still snuggled into her touch, happy to get this loving and caring attitude from his partner.

What happened next shocked him. She raised her head and planted her lips onto his.

She was kissing him. Ladybug was kissing him. After all the flirting and bragging he did to get this moment, who would thought that all he had to do was risk his life for hers.

The shock was replaced with bliss when he got a grasp on reality and touched her while she gripped his shoulder with one hand and cradled his head with the other one, enjoying the blissful sensations of their lips moving against one anothers.

They parted and tried to catch their breaths. Ladybug leaned down and pressed her forehead against his.

"Ladybug?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

He smiled. "Whatever you say, milady."


	9. Greedy Kitty

**Okay before you guys read this, I'm sorry if the slight smut that's in here is bad but I really can't write smut to save my life so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. But I can dream.**

* * *

Marinette stood next to the mannequin, expertly sewing fabric of two different colors to a skirt she plans on completing. Which is kinda hard because of a certain black cat.

"Didn't you say you'd be done with that over a hour ago?" Cat Noir lounged out on her bed, twirling a small ball of back thread with his fingers.

"Well, I would be if a certain greedy black cat would stop asking me "are you done yet" every five minutes."

"But I'm bored," Cat whined. He sluggishly got out the bed and walked over towards Marinette. He wrapped his arm around her and lazily planted kisses along her neck.

Even thought she was thoroughly enjoying the attention, she really needed to finish working on her skirt, so she reluctantly nudged his lips away from her shoulders, "I really need to find this, kitty."

Cat childishly pouted and trailed himself over to the window. He leaned on it and continued to play with the ball of thread.

A moment of silence rested between them as Marinette worked on her new design.

"Hey, can you pass me that black ball of thread?" Cat paused and stared at the ball of thread in his hand, a wicked thought forming in his head. "What's in it for me?"

She scoffed and turned towards him with her hands on her hips and a playful yet somewhat serious expression coating her face, "Hmm? How about if you give me the thread I won't throw you out."

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

"Come on, Cat," she whined then tried to make a grap for the thread. But he was faster and quickly moved his hand before she could reach it. She made another grap for it but he then moved his hand upwards, resulting in her falling against his chest.

Looking up, she glared at him, wishing she could wipe that smug smirk off his face.

But soon a wicked smirk grew onto her face ad well. Cat's smirk was replaced with confusion with a bit of fear.

He barely got out the question he was going to ask before Marinette latched her lips onto her neck. She found delight in the surprised gasp that left his mouth.

He tipped his head back against the wall and moaned in pleasure as Marinette trailed wet kisses down towards his leather clad collar bone.

As she trailed her hands upwards over his leather clad body, she thanked the heavens for the invention of tight leather(or whatever their suits are made out of) suits, revealing in the feeling of his muscles quivering under her touch.

He relaxed under her ministrations and writhed under her warm caresses. But then the warmth disappeared.

Opening his eyes, he saw Marinette continuing to sew the incomplete skirt with the black thread, and left Cat flustered and breathless against the window.

"You're mean, princess," he huffed after realizing what she did.

She grinned a cheeky grin. "I know but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do,"

* * *

 **Okay I'm so sorry but I just realized that it was the same chapter so thank you arris karis fir telling me.**


	10. Assassins AU

**Warning: This AU has nothing to do with them fight akumas nor fight Hawkmoth. It's just a romantic one shot that they're assassins in.**

* * *

Weary from chasing down akumas, Cat Noir raced from building top to building top, hastily trying to get home for a good nap.

Lately Hawkmoth has been swift in sending out his akumas, leaving him and his partner, Ladybug, fatigued.

Cat finally reached the apartment he stayed in. He let out a sigh of relief and ran his slightly bruised hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

He made sure to be furtive as he jumped into the open apartment window and while walking through the halls towards his door. But then curiosity took ahold of him when he saw his door slightly ajar.

Reaching behind him for his katana blade, he prudently treked towards his door.

The door swung open and Cat drew his katana. After examining the room he concluded that nothing was out of the ordinary and put his sword back in its sheath.

However after a few steps into his apartment his second sense for danger kicked in and helped him dodge an incoming attack.

Landing on the other side of the room, he saw the intruder. She was dressed head to toe in a red and black assassin's uniform and he dropped his fighting stance, identifying her immediately.

"Ladybug? What are y-" Ladybug sprinted towards him with her hidden blade in tow and aiming for his neck. Fortunately he wasn't that dazed to quickly block her blade with his katana, creating sparks as they clashed.

"How about a little wager, kitty?" Ladybug purred. "Whoever pins the other for up to 3 seconds can be the dominant one. Deal?"

He smirked roguishly as his dreariness turned into excitement, "Deal."

She smiled and back flipped to the other side of the room. She held up three fingers and brought down each one as she counted down.

Once the third went down she once again charged and swiped his blade underneath her feet to try and knock her off balance. But she flipped over his invading blade and quickly turned to him and landed the first hit by punching him in his shoulder.

They traded hits with each other; some dodged and some landing full blows, so desperate to win that they almost had forgotten what they were really fighting about.

Ladybug aimed her fist towards his shoulder and expecting the attack, he dodged it but what he didn't expect was her grabbing his arm and body slammed him onto the ground.

It wasn't hard enough to cause a bruise but it was hard enough to cause pain and knocked the breath out of him. But he recovered quickly and grabbed her leg to pull it towards him. She tripped and he swiftly straddled her before he had a chance to get up.

Both of the two were panting but never broke eye contact as they tried to catch their breath.

"So I guess you win," Ladybug said breathlessly.

"I guess I did."

She teasingly smiled, "Well. Aren't you going to collect your prize?"

He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a beatific liplock.

* * *

 **It was definitely luck that helped me finish this one shot today. And at school no less! I hope you enjoyed the one shot. And just so you won't worry about when I'll start writing the next one shot, I'm writing it now, but I'm not telling which love square couple it is. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	11. I Love You

**Reason for me not updating is down below.**

* * *

The moon's light shined through the bedroom window and gleamed on to the two people laying on the bed.

Marinette laid on her side admiring a sleeping Adrien while tracing 'I love you' on his back with her fingertips. Was it weird that they were sleeping in the bed? Yep. But she had a perfectly good reason.

Before the full moon had blessed the world(or whatever part of the world it's night in) with its beauty and light, a terrible thunderstorm filled the sky with scowling thunder and devastating lightning cracking across the sky.

Usually Marinette wasn't afraid of thunderstorms but for some reason this one just bothered her. IG bothered her so much that she just couldn't get to sleep. So she climbed out of bed and began to walk to the room of the first person she could think of for comfort. Adrian.

Now how are they sleeping under the same roof when it's obvious that they live under different roofs. Adrien, Niño, Alya, and Marinette took a vacation to Honolulu for Summer break and stayed in a four bSorrym villa.

She walked through the living room. It was really nice. It was painted white and decorated with pictures of cities and other tropical islands. It also had a beige colored four seated couch with elegant black designs against the wall and a matching loveseat placed horizontal of the couch with an elegant gold glass table (or what ever kind of table that has glass in the middle) in the middle. It also had a patio that led to a deck decorated with four beach chairs, two on each side of a fire pit and a gigantic pool. She sometimes wondered how much it all cost but when that thought came to mind, she then wondered how did Adrien get his father to pay for it all.

She walked across the living room to a hall that led to his door. She knocked once and the door creaked open. Adrien was asleep, wrapped up in his cover from his torso on down. 'Adorable in everyway,' she thought and then whispered, "Adrien."

He lightly stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his light green eyes, which even dazed with sleep, glowed in the dark.

"Marinette? W-why are you still awake?" he tiredly asked.

Marinette pointed at the open window that showed a gray cloud filled sky and flinch when thunder boomed in the the sky, "Couldn't sleep." She hoped he got the question.

Luckily he did. He rolled over to the left, silently welcoming her to climb in. She quietly walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in under the covers then stared at his back as light snores escaped his mouth.

Now we're back here with Marinette propped up on her elbow lightly tracing 'I love you' on his back with her fingertips.

It was crazy really. Here she was laying in bed with a model who she also has a crush on, tracing her feelings on his back with her fingertips. It really made her feel like too much of a stalkerish fangirl.

But she couldn't help it! Not when she knew that there wasn't even a 10% chance that he would return her feelings. And also because she gotten addicted to the feeling of the smooth texture of his night shirt and the solid feeling of his back underneath.

"Marinette sighed, 'What am I doing? I might as well except that there's no possible way that he loves me as much as I love him,'

She halted her fingertip tracing and rolled over on her opposite side trying to get some shut eye.

Her breath caught in her throat however when she felt Adrien stir behind her. Suddenly he drapped his left arm around her waist and pressed his body against hers. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"I love you too, Marinette."

* * *

 **Sorry that updating took so long. I've said this many times in my writing and now I'm actually doing it. I'm waiting to update update until I have a lot of drabbles save up for you guys cuz I'm trying to finished the other story that I'm close to finishing. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Sunrise

You've always asked me why I like the sunrise. There are many reasons to like the sunrise.

There's the beautiful colors that the rising sun creates. The way it illuminates everything in its wake. How it warms the heart of whoever"s watching it. How it cost nothing to see it.

But for me, that's not the case.

I like the sunrise because the sun's colour reminds me of your sun bleached hair. I like the sunrise because of it reminds me of the hope you have for tomorrow. I like the sunrise because it reminds me of the freedom you deserve and long for.

I like the sunrise because it reminds me of you.

* * *

 **Just a little sweet drabble for you people who absolutely love romance. Hope you enjoy**


	13. Moon

Flashback- **Flashback**

* * *

You've always said that when you die, you'll wait for me on the moon. Of course whenever you said it. I would always carelessly laugh and kiss your temple because I didn't know that time would come so fast.

 **I was finally time. It was time to confront Hawkmoth. At first it looked like the fight was pointing in our favor. We had Hawkmoth on the ground panting with multiple bruises while we were fine with barely a scratch.**

 **We thought we had won. We thought we took him down.**

 **But that was our mistake. We shouldn't have underestimated him.**

 **He was on the ground; and thinking he was unconscious we almost jumped in joy. Then you turned towards me with your eyes sparkling with mirth and a joy filled smile then you raised your fist for our celebratory hand shake.**

 **That's when it happened.**

 **It all happened in slow motion. A gasp tore through your lips and your smile turned into your mouth slightly agape and the sparkle left your eyes and was replaced with shock. Behind you was Hawkmoth with a wicked grin on his face as he yanked his cane out of your chest.**

 **I cought you before you fell to the ground and held you to my chest. You hoarsely gasped and pressed your left hand against the wound while I tightly held your right one. I yelled her name when you began to cough up blood; or at least I think I did, everything sounded so far away at this.**

 **You weakly turned your head towards me and offered me a comforting smile, which did nothing to comfort me even though you tried your best. Your eyes then closed and you breathed your last breath. You died in my arms. I held you tightly to my chest and cried, my tears falling on and trailing down your cheek.**

After that I thought I would never 'live' again. I walked around half dead until my, I mean our friends, gave me a reality check. But what really snapped me out of it was the mention of what you would've wanted me to do. I healed and every time I thought of your death, I just thought of what you told me.

Now whenever I look up at the moon, I see your beautiful face.

* * *

 **Character death drabble cuz I at least had to have one. R &R.**


	14. Sensitive

It's really funny how sensitive your skin is. Just one slight stroke would make you squirm in your seat. You'd never let anyone find out about your sensitivity, thinking they'll use it to their advantage. I wouldn't even have known about it if I didn't find out accidentally while cleaning your battle wounds.

And you were right because I love using your sensitivity to my advantage.

Right now for example.

"Come on Marinette."

"Adrien," you stressed. "Why do we have to go patrolling tonight?"

I whined. "What's wrong with me wanting to spend some alone time with milady?"

"You're spending alone time with me now."

I walked towards her spot on her bed and sat behind her, wrapping my arms her. "But our nighttime patrols are the only times I get you all to myself."

You giggled and scratched my chin, engendering me to purr. "You're being silly." You then got up from the bed to retrieve your sketch book.

I pouted. Then I remembered something I learned. I grinned the rose off the bed to quickly rewrap my arms around her. "I know how I can get you to agree~"

"Oh?" You turned your head back towards me and shot me a teasing smile. "Just how can you?"

I smirked and lent down to gently to whisper in your ear, "Like this." I the quickly tickled your sides.

Your reaction was immediate.

Your body jerked and squirmed rapidly in my arms. Your giggles came constantly, one after the other. You desperately tried to pry my hands away from your sides but your strength was diminished from your amount of laughing.

"Say we can go patrolling tonight and I'll stop."

"N-no."

'Okay then. I guess I'll keep going then."

It was surprising how long you lasted. You lasted about a minute before you gave in.

I released your sides and backed away a little to give you breathing room. Once you calmed down you turned towards me and pouted. "No fair."

I chuckled and walked back over to wrap my arms around you and plant a kiss on your lips, "All's fair in love and war, Buggaboo."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. R &R**


	15. Happiness

Happiness is a feeling I've forgotten. Happiness us lost to me. Even though I've felt it before.

My dad, mom and I were once a happy family. We once felt all the emotions a regular family would feel: love, possession, adoration, care, safety, etc.

Mom was dad's muse. There wasn't any article of clothing that dad made that wasn't inspired by mom. He loved her.

It was after mom's death, when everything went down hill. Dad lost his muse and stopped designing.. He focused fully on his job and blocked out everything. Everything including me.

He treats me just like another one of his model instead of his son; keeping me locked away in my room full of stuff until he beckons me or I have a modeling job to do. I'm surprised Natalie, who he hired to babysit and organize my schedule, persuaded him to allow me to go to public school. I had no one. I was absolutely alone.

Happiness was a feeling that I forgotten. Happiness was lost to me.

Now I got my buggaboo and with her I'll always feel happiness.


	16. Desire

**Sorry if the smut is bad. Like I said, I can't write smut to say my life but I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

Marinette has had enough. It wasn't that she was tired of Alya and Niño. It's Adrien's fault she's so distracted. If he didn't look so sexy in a suit then maybe she wouldn't only be thinking of ripping it off him.

It also didn't help that he had long discovered why she was so fidgety and decided to tease her all night.

First he started to slowly rubbing down to her knee to just below the hem of her mid thigh length red dress. She was fine until his hand crept inside her dress and rubbed her special spot on her thigh under the table. She had thx hardest time trying to suppress her whimpers while he laughed and chatted with Niño.

Alya received a call from work and Niño need to go to the bathroom after drinking up 3 glasses of Coca Cola. Both of them raised up out of their chair and went in their separate ways, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

Adrien slipped his hand in her inner thigh and lightly stroked the soft, warm skin there that wasn't covered by her panties. She bit her lip and whined in protest. He chuckled and leaned over to lightly nibble on her ear. "Aww. My princess getting all hot and bothered."

"A-Adrien stop. W-were in p-public."

"Barely anyone's in the restaurant, Mari. And if you didn't want me to tease you then you shouldn't have looked so cute trying to hide your pleasure from Alya and Niño."

She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing when the couple returned and Adrien stopped his ministrations but didn't move from her side.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. My boss needs me at work for some reason she didn't want to tell me," Alya explained.

"Need a ride?" Niño asked.

"Sure."

The two then left the restaurant but not before waving goodbye to Adrien and Marinette and paying the bill.

Adrien then got up out of his chair and helped Marinette stand up. Hand-in-hand they walked out the restaurant and to their ear to hurry up and get home.

The ride home was quiet, but the sexual tension was obvious in the car; with side glances and wild imaginations roaming free.

Once they were back home, they hopped out the car and unlocked the door. Adrien could barely hang his coat up before Marinette pounced on him and smashed his lips against his.

The two stumbled to the bedroom, smashing their lips together and ripping each other's clothes off along the way.

Marinette fumbled with the lock but eventually got it open. Their lips were still intact until Marinette fell onto the bed.

Adrien slowly crawled towards her on the bed until he was right above her. This time instead of their lips meeting in heated passion, they met in a sweet embrace.

Adrien pulled away and a coy smirk played on his face. "Do you want me to stop now, Marinette," he asked in a husky voice, making her shiver.

Marinette blinked. "Shut up," she said before tightly gripping his sun bleached hair and pulled him down for a heated kiss.


	17. Five Things I Love About You

**1\. Your Bluebell Eyes-** Ever since I first met you I've been enchanted by your eyes. I love how they sparkle in the moonlight or when you see something amazing, and how they seem to to glow in even the darkest of places.

They say that you know a person's emotions just by looking in to their eyes. That's actually one of my greatest talents, you know. I'm able to look into anyone's eyes and see their every emotion. Except for you.

I'm never able to pick out every emotion your feeling unless you let me see it. It's frustrating yet rousing at the same time. Your mystery emotions beckon me to find them out; and I love to solve mysteries.

 **2\. Your attitudes-** If your wondering why I put a 's' on the end of attitude, it's because I love both of them: your regular and your heroin's.

I love your attitude while you're Ladybug because you're having fun. No one knows who you are behind the mask except for me, so you let your inner self show. Seeing you express yourself always makes me happy. And I love your regular attitude because you're quirky, fun, inspirational, determined. I just love you in general.

 **3\. Your signature scent-** Since the first day I met you you've always smelled like pastry. You always had a different scent each day. Like how one day you would smell of cakes and pies then the next day you would smell of cookies and donuts. Your scent always makes my mouth water. Because of you, my sweet tooth has gotten worse.

 **4\. Your voice-** The melodious sound that ravels out from the void between your lips enchant me, haunting my dreams your voice does. Whenever I hear your voice I wish I could record it and listen to it on repeat all day long. Your voice is the sympathy on which I breathe; and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **5\. Your beautiful smile-** Your smile is my beacon of light. Your smile cheers me up when I'm down. Your smile brings back hope when there is none. Your smile inspires everyone who sees it and for that, I love your smile most of all.

 **-oOOo-**

74 year old Marinette wiped away a tear and smiled. She shut her late husband's journal and pondered over the years they've spent together.


	18. What I Hate About You

Now why would you ask me this question?

Of all the thing you've asked me, this has got to be the craziest.

The answer is right in front of your eyes.

Have you figured it out yet?

If you haven't then I'll give you a hint.

Now read the first letter of every sentence.

Get it?


	19. Ladynoir Sweet Moment

**Couldn't think of a title. Really hope you enjoy this fluffy little drabble.**

* * *

Cat purred and snuggled closer into Ladybug's lap as she ran her hand through his wild hair.

She giggled. "Sometimes I really can't tell if you're a cat or a human."

He looked at her. "I'll be whatever you want me to be milady."

She smiled and scratched him under his chin. He purred and tilted his head up so she could have better access.

Soon the sun was setting and the sky was painted orange and pink. Ladybug was about to get up but Cat grabbed her wrist.

"Cat, it's getting late"

"So?"

"Cat," Ladybug stressed.

He sighed. "Can you at least stat a little while longer? Please?"

She looked down at Cat and her better judgment instantly lost the inner battle. Settling back down on the rooftop, she contently ran her fingers through her partner's hair and they stayed in their position until both of their Miraculous's power ran out.


	20. Jealous

I wasn't jealous.

I was just looking out for her. Yeah. That's the reason why I've been following them around Paris. Not jealously.

And whenever they held hands or he got really close to her, I sure didn't get the urge to go and rip his head off, of course. Or when she kissed his cheek of course my stomach didn't tighten and surely my heart didn't painfully cringe in my chest.

The guy then swept down to kiss her beautiful lips. I growled and tightly squeezed the poll next to me. The poll's metal suddenly felt weird in my hand.

I looked at the poll. All that was left of the poll where I gripped it was a mangled apple core like mess with wires sticking out. Quickly I removed his hand and quickly left the scene before someone saw him.

Okay, maybe I am jealous.


	21. Miss Me?

**I would seriously like to thank every single person who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, because was looking at all the traffic I had with Miraculous Drabbles and seriously wanted to thank you guys for taking time out of your day to read my imaginations, ideas, and stuff that's no way going to happen on Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. So thank you and hope you enjoy this drabble.**

* * *

Ladybug sighed. Patrol is always trilling but today it wasn't as much because her kitty wasn't with her.

Cat Noir went to Madrid, Spain with his family(she doesn't know) for two weeks. She's happy that he got to take a vacation but it would've been better if she was with him.

She misses her kitty. Badly.

She grabbed her yo-yo and opened it, turning it to a picture Cat Noir sent her two days ago.

It was a picture of Cat Noir doing a piece sign on top of the Palacio de Cristal with a warming smile on his face.

Ladybug smiled at the picture. She loved how silly her kitty is. Even if she acts like she doesn't whenever he's around.

Sighing, she flipped her yo-yo back down and was about to swing away. She gasped when a strong pair if arms wrapped around her waist and a tail wrapped around her leg. Shiver she did when someone's hot breath tickled her ear.

"Hey Buggaboo. Miss me?"


	22. Parade

Ladybug sat on one of the Eiffel Tower's beams with her watching the parade below with smiles on their face as people cheered and ran with the floats.

"I don't see why they threw us this parade. Paris does enough for us as it is."

"Qui milady," Cat agreed. "But think about it. If Paris cares enough to throw us parties and parades then that means that Paris considers us trustworthy enough to put their lives in our hands."

Her lips twitched up a little more, "I guess you're right." She then got up and walked her partner, who was laying against one of the beams with his eyes and sat in his lap. His eyes flew open at the new weight on his lower abdomen. "And not to mention during the events we always manage to get some alone time."

The shock disappeared and Cat smiled, "Et vous savez que je perfer être seul avec milady." He leaned in to kiss her succulent, full lips.

She smiled into the kiss and gently closed her eyes. Their lips moved slowly and gently together; the kiss slowly changing from sweet to passionate.

"And here are the two heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir," the major announced from below.

The two breathlessly pull away. Cat glared down at the major, "Seriously!"

Ladybug giggled, "He must've seen us when we came up here." Cat stood up and offered his hand to his lady. "So shall we make our entrance, Buggaboo?"

She took his hand, "We shall." And together they faced their adoring public.


	23. 25 sentences(Adrienette)

**1.** **Eyes** **-** Marinette could stare into Adrien's eyes forever if she could.

 **2.** **Sleep** **-** Marinette couldn't sleep so she cuddled up with Adrien for the night.

 **3.** **Angry** **-** Adrien always get angry at Chloe when she bully Marinette.

 **4.** **Moth** **-** Marinette is the moth to Adrien's flame.

 **5.** **Hand** **-** Marinette always holds Adrien's hand when she's nervous.

 **6.** **Moon** **-** Adrien loves the way Marinette's eyes sparkle when she looks at the moon.

 **7.** **Tears** **-** Marinette's tears fell onto Adrien's cheek as he took his last breath.

 **8.** **Night** **-** Adrien loves to spend the night with Marinette.

 **9.** **Red** **-** Adrien thinks that Marinette always looks beautiful in red.

 **10.** **Dream** **-** Marinette and Adrien dream of a live with Mr and Mrs Agreste tagged onto everything.

 **11.** **Longs** **-** Adrien longs for Marinette every time she goes to work.

 **12.** **Time** **-** Marinette barely gets any along time with Adrien.

 **13.** **Nurse** **-** Adrien doesn't need to go to the doctor when he has Marinette as his nurse.

 **14.** **Memories-** Marinette laughed at the memories she has shared with Adrien.

 **15.** **Dress** **-** Adrien went slack-jawed when Marinette walked out her bathroom with a Cat Noir inspired dress.

 **16.** **Favor** **-** Adrien really didn't favor the colour red until he saw Marinette

 **17.** **Marionette** **-** Adrien found out that it would be a huge mistake to call Marinette "Marionette".

 **18.** **Without** **-** Adrien could never deal with his live without Marinette there to make it worth it.

 **19.** **Raining** **-** Adrien appeared in Marinette's mind when she saw it was raining outside.

 **20.** **Laugh** **-** Marinette tried not to laugh when Adrien pouted at her.

 **21.** **Imagine** **-** Adrien smirked when he broke their kiss, "You know Marinette, this slip you're wearing really leaves little to imagine," he said as twirled the hem.

 **22.** **Ring** **-** The ring Adrien bought shined brightly on Marinette's finger.

 **23.** **World** **-** The whole world could be ending and Marinette wouldn't care when she's with Adrien.

 **24.** **Black** **-** Marinette thinks Adrien looks so sexy in black.

 **25.** **Sky** **-** Whenever Adrien looks up at the sky, he thinks of Marinette.


	24. Angel and Demon AU

Ladybug cautiously walked down one of Paris's long dark alleyways. Her large and beautiful white angel wings glowed dimly in the dark, slightly lighting up the alley enough for her to see.

"Cat. Cat, where are you?"

"Right here, milady."

She turned towards the voice. Cat Noir was leaning against the side of a building with a fond smirk, his arms and legs crossed, and his tail swaying behind him; the most noticeable detail his vibrate green eyes which seemed to glow in the dark.

"I really don't see why we always have to meet in dark alleyways," she said walking towards him.

"Sorry Buggaboo," he apologized then leaned off the building's side. "This is the only place that we can meet where you can't be seen and where no one would look for me."

"So you're saying that the demons, who love dark spaces, wouldn't bother you in a dark alleyway," she sarcastically asked.

He scoffed, "Most of them are too scared of me to even search for me."

Ladybug just rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, "Have you gotten any new info about Hawkmoth and his plans?"

"Not much. They're really keeping it on the down low. All I've gotten from them so far is to complete it there has to be some sort of sacrifice."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Sacrifice? What do you mea- Cat. Cat what's wrong?" She saw Cat tense up.

She then gasped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Cat what the-?" "Shh. Just stay still."

Cat hovered his hand along Ladybug's back. She became invisible just as a female demon landed in front of Cat.

"What are you doing here Cat?"

'Minding my own business, Evelynn," he hissed.

"Aww why do you have to be so cruel, kitty?" She teasingly asked as she seductively walked towards him. Evelynn pressed her body against his and ran her pointer finger up and down the path between his pecs. "All I wanted to do was check up on you."

Ladybug watched this with fear and slight jealousy. She unconsciously nuzzed deeper into his chest. It was hard not to feel completely comfortable pressed taut against his chest and not notice his chiseled chest when he's wearing a leather suit that leaves little to imagine. But still even with his comfort she still felt the fear coursing through her veins. Sensing her fear, Cat reached behind him and tenderly squeezed her hand.

He then took a deep breath to steady his nerves and gently pushed Evelynn off of his chest and spoke as calmly as he could, "Evelynn. We're over. You just have to accept that."

Evelynn stepped back in shock which soon turned into boiling rage. She spread her black demon wings and took off into the sky.

Cat growled and used his pointer finger and thumb to sooth an on-coming migraine. Ladybug became visible but didn't know leave her spot. An awkward silence layer heavy between them.

Ladybug attempted to break that dilence, "Uh, she must be really irritating to deal with."

He let out a humorless laugh, "You have no idea."

They quietly remained in there position for what felt like hours but in actuality was a few minutes before Cat spoke up, "Ladybug."

"Yes Cat?"

"You can let go now."

Ladybug blushed a bright pink and quickly pushed herself off of his chest, "Sorry."

The silence returned as Chat stared confusingly at Ladybug who refused to look at anything other than the ground.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Cat," she said. She then spread her wings and took off towards her house before Cat could responed, planning to bang her head against the wall for her stupidity.


	25. Night

The dark of the night is when I rule. Nighttime is when I get to be free as a bird. I get to do what I want when I want. Instead of photoshoots, I get to lounge around on top of bulidings. Instead of acting like a well behaved prince, I get to run around Paris being as wild and free and me. Instead of hanging inside an almost empty mansion with Natalie, I get to kick akuma's butt with milady.

Milady, with beautiful bluebell eyes that sparkle in the moonlight, with luscious pink lips that I long to kiss, with smooth porcelain skin thst I wish to touch. Together we rule as king and queen of Paris at night.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness. Didn't have a lot of inspiration and I tried to keep it sweet. Hope you enjoyed. R &R.**


	26. Heartbeat Song

_Bump bump... bump bump... bump bump_

It's been awhile since I've felt this good. Laying in Cat's arms is the best feeling I've ever felt. But I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Even though Cat Noir is a decent guy as well as an amazing partner, I've been in enough relationships to know that it won't last long. My heart has been broken too many times for me to get too attached.

 _Bump bump... bump bump... bump bump_

Don't get me wrong, it's not that u don't trust my partner. I trust him with him with my whole life. My partner, Cat Noir, is wild, sometimes funny, and free as he wants while also being trustworthy, honest, and loyal and mysterious at times. He's also been obviously in love with me since the first day we've met. And me with him. I just didn't want to admit it.

Bump bump... bump bump... bump bump

I subconsciously began tracing weird patterns along the back of his left hand which was intertwined with my right. Cat ducked his head and lightly nuzzed my neck while softly purring. I giggled at his cuteness and ran my spandex covered fingers through his sun kissed hair.

 _Bump bump... bump bump... bump bump_

But there were the moments when I forget all the bad past relationships. When I forget all the heartbreaks. And enjoy having someone to love and someone who will love me for me.

 _Bump bump... bump bump... bump bump_

So until the day when Cat stops loving me or if that day comes, I'll just listen to the song of our heartbeats singing together.


	27. I Think I'm In Love Again

**Hello my wonderful Miraculous Ladybug lovers. Here's another drabble for the ones I love dear. Hope u enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Marinette always wondered how it happened. Every time he showed up at her window her heart would jump with joy. Whenever he looked away or was lost in thought, she would stare at his beauty. when he would crack a less than funny pun she would just shake her head in amusement.

Marinette always wondered how she fell in love with Chat Noir.

It first started off with innocent flirting. She would tease him about his adoration for Ladybug while he would(less innocently) tease her about her designs("Are you planning on modeling it for me?")

But somewhere along the line it became more the teasing and playful tactics for her. She soon started doodling hearts in her journal, bushing when he would look over her shoulder to see what see what she was doing, and getting butterflies in her stomach whenever he held her hand (which was often).

It's gotten so bad that Marinette could barely even face him as Ladybug!

She never meant to fall for her partner. Her heart belongs to Adrien. It just happened. But it didn't matter anyway.

Chat was in love with Ladybug. Her sassy, bubbly, brave, and flirty (only towards Chat) alter personal. Marinette believe it would be unlikely for him to like her back.

If only she knew that a certain feline was thinking the same thing on a rooftop.

* * *

 **R &R**


	28. Warmth

Adrien and Marinette bust through the door of their apartment, eager to get out of the chilling snow of Paris, France.

"Now how could it go from being 92 degrees to 32," Marinette exclaimed as she quickly threw off her coat and tossed it somewhere in the room.

Adrien chuckled, "No idea." He picked Marinette's coat off the floor and hung it up along with his on the coat rack. Then he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck, "How about I go get a fire started in the fireplace?"

She hummed, "Sounds great. I'll make us some hot chocolate."

She began filling two cups up with hot water and mixing in the chocolate while he worked on light thing the fire place.

Marinette thought af how lucky she is to have Adrien as a boyfriend as she placed both the cups in the microwave.

After they found out each other's identities about a year ago they began dating as both heroes and themselves(at different times of course). They've bonded well over the months they've been dating. Adrien also got his own apartment; stating as soon as he got it: "I'm finally out from under the roof of Dictator Gabriel."

Of course his dad didn't agree with his decision but since he's turned sixteen Adrien hasn't listened to hid dad as much as he use to. He moved in two days later with Marinette's help. He also let her sleepover when her mom and dad left on business trips because she decided not to move out the bakery until she turned at least nineteen or twenty. Not that her parents mind.

She stooped the microwave before the hot chocolate exploded and covered the inside of it.

She grabbed the two cups out the microwave and walked towards the living room where Adrien was.

When Marinette stepped into the living room she watched as fire came from his hand and lit the wood in the fireplace. Adrien stood up from his crouch and watched as the fire danced and licked at the inner sides of the fire proof fireplace.

"You know on days like today you're fire powers really come in handy," Marinette told Adrien as she passed him his cup of hot chocolate. He then took a sip.

They settled in quickly. The two of them sat in the middle of the living room floor wrapped in a blanket and sipping on their drinks while watching a movie marathon on tv.

A few hours passed until it was eleven o' clock and Marinette yawned.

Adrien chuckled, "Looks like someone's sleepy."

"Mmm. No I'm... not."

Marinette fell limp against his shoulder. Adrien chuckled. He blew out the fire and turned the TV off before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her room, walking to his room for some shut-eye afterwards.

* * *

A slight shifting woke Adrien. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and checked his clock. It was 4 o' clock am.

Groaning, he rolled over to see what woke him up. Marinette peacefully laid cuddled up next to him with a content smile on his face.

He smiled. He snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep beside her. They both slept warm and in bliss.

* * *

 **Next one is song based. If you guys have any songs you want a chapter based off of them just tell me in the review. Hope u enjoyed. R &R.**


	29. Treat You Better

**Hello everybody. Hope you guys enjoyed the last songfic cuz here's another. I tried the best u could with the story. Gere it is.**

* * *

I don't understand how you do it Marinette. I don't understand how you could deal with the suffering caused by being with him.

Don't try to deny it or saying bull about him being the best boyfriend a girl could have! I know about the constant yelling, I know about the beatings, I know about how he treats you.

Why are you even with him? Why do you take the pain and suffering? Why do you even love him? Why did you pick him over me?

Were you scared of risking our friendship? Or were you scared of me not returning your feelings?

Marinette I can treat you better than he ever could. Instead of abusing you I would you soft kisses and gentle caresses. Instead of hurtful yelling I would whisper sweet muses into your ear and serenade you until you feel complete bliss.

If you're scared of what he'll do then I'll help you. And I won't stop until he's gone from your life and every single shred of your self-confidence is recovered.

Marinette, I love you with my heart and I won't rest until you get every thing you deserve.

* * *

 **Yeah I know. It was the first thing that came to mind. But I stil hope you enjoyed it. This drabble is based off the song 'Treat You Better' by Shawn Mendez(And so nobody gets upset, it was first because I had already written it before it was suggested). Comment if you have a song you want me to write about.**


	30. Uncover

Two people stood in hoodies on different sides of town. One in black and the other in red with black polka-dots. Both with their hoods pulled over their eyes, blocking them from the view of the street lamps.

They both walked towards the middle of town through crowds of people who didn't even recognize their presence.

They both glowed under the moonlight like fire lit torches yet no one even spared them a glance as they walked towards each other as if in a trance.

Two souls. Hidden in the daylight. And uncovered at night. A secret of Paris that can't be exposed and that most don't care about enough to know.

Both stooped on the corner if a costume shop. They stared at each other behind their hoods. Until they both pulled them off.

Bluebell stared into green.

Green stared into bluebell.

Staring into each others eyes they did, until eventually, they both smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you loved this drabble. This story is based off the song 'Uncover' by Zara Larsson.**


	31. Who You Are

Tears streamed down Marinette's face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

A lone slightly healed scratch on her cheek.

 _"That scratch on your cheek proves just how weak you really are Marinette."_

 _"It only makes you uglier."_

 _"Adrien will never love you with how ugly you are."_

She cursed the akuma for attacking her cheek instead rather than a covered spot.

Chloe's words had cut deep. So deep that she ran out the school and back home telling her parents she didn't feel well.

She groaned the scissors in front of her and brought them to a lock of hair she held between two fingers.

 _"Don't listen to her. She wouldn't know beautiful if it hit her in the face, which it probably would."_

 _"You're pretty every day Marinette._ "

 _"You're beautiful, Buggaboo, you know that?"_

Her fingers hesitated an inch away from her hair. Alya and Niño are two of her closest friends. Even Cat Noir said she was beautiful even though he constantly sees her at her worse.

Marinette sighed and dropped the scissors back on her desk. She left her desk and laid on her bed, grabbing her phone and dialing that familiar number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey. Need comforting."

 _"Still upset over what Chloe said?"_

"You know me so well Adrien."


	32. Darkness

Darkness is the only thing he sees. It's what he breath. And it's what he live in. Darkness is his life long friend.

It wasn't always. There was a time when he worshiped, lived, and bathed in the light. When life was worth living. When he didn't have a reason to fill sad. When he was smiling ear to ear from day to night.

When his lady was still alive.

Ladybug. Marinette. She was his leading lady. She was his shining sun. She was his partner, sole mate, and whole life.

Until she died at the hands of his dad.

The sight of her pale skin and blood running down her face and back will haunt him until the day he dies.

And self reassured that he would never be able to look at his father the same after seeing her blood coat his fingers and splattered over his suit.

So now he just lays in the dark. Thinking, grieving, sulking, and hating.


	33. I'm The Girl Who

**Just little poem for my viewers. And for those who gave me songfic ideas they will be written, it's just gonna take a while. So for now please enjoy the drabbles in between that.**

* * *

I'm the girl who loves to express.

I'm the girl who can never say no.

I'm the girl who likes to impress.

I'm the girl who observes.

I'm the girl who 's tired of being picked on.

I'm the girl who has two identities.

I'm the girl who wears red and black.

I'm the girl who wears pink.

I'm the girl who's heart is split.

I'm the girl who's in love with a kitty.

I'm the girl who's in love with a model.

I'm the girl who saves the day with my partner.

I'm the girl who's crushing hard on a model.

I'm the girl who's mind is torn.

I'm the girl who's oblivious to what's in front of me.

I'm the girl who's in love with the same person.

I'm the girl who confessed my love.

I'm the girl who kissed his lips.

I'm the girl who now holds his hand.

I'm the girl who never have to frown again.


	34. Only Hope

You nestled my head in your lap and soothed me by caressing my hair gently as you softly sang a lullaby passed from your mom.

The worries and images from my constant nightmares was soon forgotten. As I stared up at your peaceful face, I wish that this and everything else you do could be constant and mine alone.

Because of your career, there's no such thing as having you to myself. From your dad to the fashion consultants to the fangirling. Yet even though it means nothing to you, you still do it for your dad.

Sometimes I just wish that you were ordinary. That all you do is go to school. That you didn't have to skip school or miss events because of a photoshoot or a meeting with a fashion mogul.

On nights like these, me being here in your lap with you singing beautifully to put to end my worries, I pray to be yours. To be the one to receive such pleasure from only you. To be with you day and night. To be yours is all I want.

So until that day, I'll pray.

I'll pray to be yours one day.


	35. Weakness

**"To share your weakness is to make yourself vulnerable; to make yourself vulnerable is to show your strength."**

* * *

Everyone has a weakness. Some are too tough to admit their while others are too scared. But what they don't know is that showing their weakness makes them stronger in the end.

"Chat, What's your weakness?"

Chat Noir was taken back by the sudden question. At the end of their patrol they decided to stop at the Eiffel Tower. Sitting the on the beams of the Eiffel Tower in dilence for about a hour, they haven't said a word to each other. Her sudden question was unexpected.

"What?"

"Your weakness. What is it?"

Chat thought over the question. "I don't have one," he replied with a shrug.

Ladybug scoffed and turned towards him with her arms folded and her smirk revealed, "Oh come on. Everyone has a weakness."

"Well I'll tell you mine when I find it."

A loud explosion erupted before Ladybug could respond. Their head whipped around toward the source if the noise. Ladybug turned towards Chat with her eyes filled with determination, "Let's go."

Chat held onto before she swung them off the tower and the explosion.

A man in a blue spandex suit with a yellow lightening pendent on his chest draining electricity from the power plant.

"Well isn't this a shocking surprise," Chat joked.

Ladybug shook her head at the terrible pun before getting back to the matter at hand, "An akuma barely comes out at night. Wonder why this is out late."

"No idea but he needs to be stopped."

The electric man then noticed them and stopped draining the power plant. Instead he turned towards them and shot lightening at them from his fingers. They dodged the attack but it got harder as he began an endless onslaught of shooting lightening.

"We're getting absolutely nowhere," Chat commented as he dodged another blast.

"I know. But it doesn't seem like he's gonna stop anytime soon. One of us has got to get over there to that generator. It has a loose wire that could surely suck the energy from him."

"Okay but where's the akuma?"

"The lightening pendent on his chest."

"I'll take care of the akuma while you go get the wire."

Ladybug nodded and ran towards the power generator as Chat raised his staff and charged at the akuma. The akuma had gotten a few hits on Chat as he tried to distract him for his Lady.

When he saw Ladybug sneak up behind the akuma he double-flipped five feet away from the akuma and blocked his face when the wire made contact with the akuma's back, resulting in him crying out in pain.

"Chat get the pendent!"

Just as he was about to attack the electrical man, he recovered and shot Ladybug in the stomach.

She flew back and painfully crashed into one of the many wired fences surrounding the plant and left a dent in it as she painfully crashed to the ground and went unconscious.

"Ladybug!"

The akuma yanked the wire from his back then smirked at Ladybug's pained state. White searing hot rage filled Chat's very being at seeing his Lady's unconscious body scrunched up in pain and the akuma's amusement from it.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped his staff to the point of it's destruction and charged at the akuma from behind. The staff met the back of his head and Chat's foot met his shin.

The lightening pendent fell from the akuma's chest and crushed from the impact of the ground as he toppled over on pain holding his leg.

"Ladybug," he ran over towards her and buried his head in the crook of head neck as head cradled her fragile body.

"C-chat. What are y-you-"

"You wanted to know what my weakness was. My weakness is one I'm afraid to admit for your safety. I have to be strong. I can't admit my weaknesses if I want to keep you save."

"Chat?"

"Your my weakness Ladybug. My love for you is my weakness. A weakness that I'm blessed to have and would never give up."


	36. Tears

Tears have been said to be able to cleanse the soul. Just like rain to the Earth. Or like love to sadness and despair.

Everyone says that you shouldn't bottle up your tears. That if you do you'll go crazy and mad in the head until your af the brink of insanity.

They say crying helps. That letting go is the best way to handle pain...anger. That crying the bodily cleanser everything will be fine.

If that true, then why am I here in my depression after crying my heart out and cleansing myself to sleep every night.

They say I'm not doing it right. That I need to cry with a friend. That a best friend's embrace and a good cry is the cure. Yet, I'm still here. After crying and crying in Alya's arms for possibly a day straight.

Let's just face it. He's gone. My soul...my heart is gone.

Adrien.

Chat Noir.

My kitty... was gone. Forever.

He left the Earthly plane and flew up. Into the clouds, pass the gates, and to the freedom he downright deserved.

To never be in my arms again.

To the hands of his father.

Gabriel Agreste. Hawkmoth. The most famously known fashion designer in all of Paris. The man that has hunted us down for years. The man that killed his own son for our miraculouses. The man that hands are now stained with the blood of his son, my lover, my fiancé.

People say that tears are the cleanser of the soul. People say that crying is the best way to handle pain. People say that crying to a friend is the best cure of despair.

Well you what. **Screw those people.** I say that revenge is the cleanser of the the soul. Revenge is the best way to handle pain. Revenge is the best cure of despair.

And I'll destroy anyone who gets in the way of my belief.


	37. Beauty

A new cold feeling roused Adrien from his shoulder. He opened his light green eyes colored eyes and peered behind him. His wife wasn't there. He felt the spot where Hus wife was; it was cold.

It was then he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 5 o'clock in the morning.

He slammed his eyes shut when he heard the bathroom's door knob jiggle. The door opened then was gently shut. Footsteps could be heard getting closer until they stopped at what sounded like the dresser.

Opening Hus eyes slightly, he saw Marinette standing in front of the mirror on the dresser with a towel wrapped around her from chest on down, combing through her damp, curly, black hair. She hasn't acknowledged his staring yet.

As she groomed and pampered herself, she let her towel drop to the floor and he feasted his eyes upon her beautiful almost glowing body. It was times like these he would realize how beautiful his girlfriend really is and would thank God for her being in his life.

Marinette walked towards the walk-in-closet and his eyes raked over her body with lust from her luscious lips to her wonderfully toned legs. His fingers were tingling with the urge to touch to her.

When the urge became too strong to handle he got out of Ber and quickly crept up behind her. She gasped when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. A moan escaped her mouth when Adrien lightly sucked the skin behind her ear.

Adrien dragged her back to bed where they proceeded to have fun all morning.


	38. Metamorphosis

**"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." - Lao Tzu**

* * *

Metamorphosis is an unstoppable process. Some may describe it as the cycle of life, going from a newborn, to a kid, to an adult, to your elderly years, to death.

Some may describe it as an emotional rollercoaster, from loneliness to love at first sight to desire then back to loneliness but then to an insatiable love that will last for as long as possible.

A metamorphosis takes hard work and effort. Courage to change your ways and to step outside your comfort zone.

Marinette and Adrien for example.

A simple shy girl from Paris that helps run a bakery with her parents and transformed into a outgoing crime-fighting ladybug themed superhero who saves Paris from a multitude of akumas and having fun in the process.

And a high-class living boy with the occupation of his father's model, caged inside a huge empty mansion with a cracked heart transformed into a free pun-cracking crine-fighting cat based superhero who has at least most of his heart full of joy and saves as well as rules Paris alongside his precious lady, Ladybug.

Metamorphosis can be beautiful. It can be painful. It can be fun. It can scary. A metamorphosis can be change for the better or the worse. Don't be afraid to change because looking at the two of them, it also shows that metamorphosis... can be the best darn thing that happens in your life.


	39. Enchanted

Enchanted. That's the word people use to describe when they've met there soul mate. It's how they describe the moment when they're eyes meet and they can't look away.

Me, I've never understood the connection. Though never being in love before how could I. Besides my parents and my best friend, Alya, I've never had anybody to say 'I love you' to. I've never had anybody to cuddle with in the night or to return home to our house, children, and bed. I've never been in love before.

Until that one day.

* * *

"Alya you really don't have to do this."

The topic of my love life came up yesterday during our "nighttime girl hangout", as Alya likes to call it.

Deciding to help me out, Alya suggested to hook ne up on a date with a friend of her boyfriend, Nino. I accepted knowing that there wasn't a chance of changing her mind. But I didn't know she'd schedule it the next day. At work even.

"Of course I do Mari. If I don't then who knows when the next time will be when you'll get a date."

"What makes you think that I couldn't snag a date," I picked up a tray of coffee and a blueberry muffin and carried it to table three.

"You'd keep pushing it back claim that you're too busy to date and before you know it'll be 5 years later and you'll be a single 24 year old. If I left up to you'd never get enchanted," she replied with a hand on her hip.

I pouted, "What makes you think I want to be enchanted?"

I was then pulled into a sideways embrace by Alya, "Because you have me. You know I won't give up until you've found your permanent enchanter." Rolling my eyes, I went back to work.

Five hours had passed and there was no sign of Nino and his mystery guest with an hour left before closing.

"Their not coming." Alya, who was sitting on the counter with her elbows resting on her knees staring hopefully at the door, pouted and jumped off the counter. "He better have a good reason for being late."

I chucked as I walked to the back of the bakery/coffee shop, "I'm sure he will but-"

The bell on top of the shop's door rang, alerting everyone of a new customer. Entering the store was a tall man with short dark brown hair, brown skin, and golden brown eyes and black-rimmed glasses wearing pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones around his neck and a plain blue hoodie, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues. And accompanying him, was a man wearing a black and lime green hoodie with cat ears on the hood, blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. But I couldn't see his face from where I was standing.

"Nino." Alya walked up to Nino and his companion. I followed her with slight amusement as she interrogated Nino, who had his hands up trying to calm down his obviously annoyed girlfriend. "Where have you been."

"Sorry I'm late babe but I had to wait on Mr. Model over here to finish his photoshoot before we could come over here."

"Model," I asked confused while glancing at the man.

That was when he pulled his hood down. If I didn't have good self-control then my mouth would've literally dropped.

His fair skin tone went lovely with the a rosy tint on his cheeks and his long and untamed hair and light green eyes that seemed to be mysterious in their own way was to die for. He was the total package in looks. No wonder he's a model.

"A model huh?" And there's Alya in her journalist act. "You'd be a good person to interview for my new blog; seeing as how your profession is voluntary."

He sheepishly scratched his head, "More like forced but I guess you could call it that. I'm Adrien by the way."

"I'm Alya and this-" She motioned towards me. "Is Marinette."

I felt frozen when he flashed me a million dollar smile, "Pleased to meet ya Marinette."

In return I gave him a shy smile, sure about my response, "Enchanted to meet you Adrien."


	40. My Hero Life

Ladybug sighed, _"Silly Kitty."_

Cat Noir, her beloved partner, was asleep on top of the Arc de Triomphe. They were suppose to be hanging out but he was justified since he told her he didn't get much sleep.

It's still disappointing though. We barely get anytime to hang out as it is. Being Ladybug and Cat Noir, the heroes of Paris, isn't as easy as people think. And with the job, time for yourself and time with friends are barely existent.

Our age doesn't mkd it any easier either. With both of us being 15, there are more challenges. Like trying to be in two places at the same time, or trying to keep up in school when you have to skip a class to save the city, or lying to everyone about where you are and what you're doing. It can be extremely stressful.

And the akuma attacks are the cherry on top of the cake. Everytime we defeat one akuma another one comes even stronger than the last. It's been a year full of bruises, scratches, and scars. A year of lying, secrets, and disappointment.

But also a year of bonding and friendship. A year of laughs, smiles, and new friendships. A year of sweet memories.

A year of getting to know Cat Noir. My partner who I would still be the shy, low self-esteem 15 year old girl if it wasn't for him.

So even though my hero life is a pain, I'm glad u have it because without it, I wouldn't have met my best friend and my beloved partner, Cat Noir.

* * *

 **R &R**


	41. Freedom

Adrian laid on his bed enraged at his father.

Just because he had missed one photoshoot, he was grounded for a month! He wouldn't even listen to his excuse for skipping! Ever since Adrian's mother disappearance it hasn't been the same in the Agreste household. Gabriel buried himself in his work, blocking out all his emotions that weren't beneficial for business. Adrian grew empty inside. Without his mother's warmth and with his father's neglection towards him, he didn't have a reason to feel happiness or joy.

Now were the times he thought about how different his life would be if his mother never disappeared. Would he have ever went to Collége Françoise Dupont? Would he have ever met all the wonderful friends he has now? Would he have ever became Chat Noir and met Ladybug? These questions always seemed to come to mind when he has a quiet moment to think.

Light tapping at his window disrupted his thoughts. He looked towards his window to see the energetic bluebell eyes and the teasing grin of his lady.

A smile tugged at his lips as he slid off the bed and walked over towards her to open one of the windows.

Adrian's smile changed into a smirk when she landed in his room, "Any reason why my lady chose to bless her kitty with her appearance?"

There was a flash of pink light the Ladybug, now Marinette plopped down on his bed while Tikki flew off somewhere to find Plagg. "I came to check up on you. You weren't acting like yourself earlier."

"Glad to know my lady cares."

"Chat," she whined sitting up from her lounging position to get a good look at him.

He sighed then laid down beside her on the bed. "Remember when I told you I had to miss my photoshoot to help you at the bakery?" She nodded. "Well dad wasn't too thrilled."

"What did he do?"

"Grounded for a month. You should have seen how angry he looked. I'm pretty sure I'd he yelled at me any longer that vein poking out of his forehead would've burst."

Marinette frowned at Adrian's vain attempt at humor. She laid back down beside him and snuggled into his chest, trying to give him at least some comfort. A little of her happiness came back when he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's fine. You didn't mean to. I didn't want to go to the photoshoot anyway."

They laid in their cuddling position for a while: him laying on his back with his arm wrapped around her and her snuggled into his side. Their kwamis flew in and sat on the pillows of the bed. Marinette stared at the couple before getting an idea. "You could sneak out."

Adrian looked down at her confused.

"You know, sneak out as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nobody will come and check on you for a while and besides, you owe me for last patrol."

Adrian grinned, "Well if it is what my lady wishes."

Marinette practically leaped off the bed tugging Adrian up with her.

"Tikki spots on!"

"Plagg claws out!"

Together, as Ladybug and Chat Noir, they jumped out the window, leaving imprisonment behind for as long as could and running through Paris, the once dorment freedom awakening within them until the handcuffs of confinement bounds them again.


	42. Rest

They narrowly escaped. Hawkmoth had gotten the tip that his akumas are too "free-willed" and upped his influence on his newest akuma Shockwave, making her harder to fight as she did everything Hawkmoth demanded quick and in a hurry.

She was so close to stealing both their miraculouses. Her attacks came do fast that they could hardly breathe.

Fortunately they were able to escape but not without a few scratches. Chat suffering the most. Ladybug struggled with her injuries but manged to carry Chat to the closest building in Paris that Shockwave had left untouched. **(1)** Le Ciel Endormi is a mattress store that temporarily closed. Luckily they still had a few mattresses left in stock.

Ladybug gently laid Chat down on one of the store's mattresses before collapsing beside him.

It was so easy to just give into sleep until she ready to get back up and fight with how tired she was. She rolled onto her side and watched her partner.

It's strange how he looked somewhat peaceful after what had happened. Chat had gotten it worse, being strangled while a hundred volts of electricity was surged into his body. Thankfully the suit protected him from further harm.

The handprint bruise around his neck is still a vibrant red. Hopefully it'll heal fast so he won't have to explain it when he gets home.

Chat rolled onto his right side when Ladybug gently rubbed the brownish-red bruise on his cheek. She smiled softly and scooted closer to him, trying to give him as much warmth as she could, and closed her eyes.

"M-My Lady?" Chat's eyes slowly open, or at least tried to. Sleep clouded his eyes as he manged to squint at her in his sleep dazed state.

"I'm right her. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

He yawned, "Mkay." His eyes closed and the light snores she heard proved he's sleeping.

A graceful smile grazed her lips," Good night kitty." Her eyes softly closed and slept until both of them were healed and could fight again.

* * *

 **Yeah I know. "She finally undated!" Sorry. Prompt ideas running low and school's taking a toll.**

 **1\. Le Ciel Endormi means The Sleeping Heaven. The translation maybe wrong though. My apologies if it is. I'll be happy if you guys correct me.**

 **Thanks for ya'll who put up with me and my probably slow updating. I'll be working on the next one as fast as I can.**

 **Romancelove12 signing out-**


	43. Journal of a Model Part 1

**"When you hate yourself, you don't hear people say, "Gosh your smart," or, "You're a talented artist." Or if you hear them, you don't believe them."-Patrice Gaines**

* * *

I never asked for any of this. I never asked for my mom to disappear. I never asked for my dad to neglect me when she did. I never asked for my family to get ripped in two and for me to become what's leftover: a broken boy who wishes for the past when he was whole.

My father is one of the greatest fashion designers in the world. And since he now puts everything into his work, I thought that if I worked for my dad then maybe he would focus more on me than his job. I was eager to see if I was right so I jumped at the chance. I became a model for my dad's company.

But sadly nothing good came out of it for me.

I became my dad's top model but I was treated more like a slave than a son. The treatment also got worse. Everything I did was monitored and controlled. What I ate, where I went, when I slept. I couldn't even pick out my own clothes anymore. I was starting to wish he was neglecting me again.

After a while it was clear to me that I wasn't important to him anymore. Life became an empty existence for me. I thought I was meaningless. I was trapped in an endless loop of misery that I put myself in with my unluckiness and trying to get noticed by my own dad.

Being a model, everyday I would receive some kind of compliment.

 _"You're so amazing!"_

 _"You looked fabulous in last weeks magazine!."_

Or, _"People would kill for a chance to look like you!"_

Whether they were from fans, reporters, or photographers, they still meant nothing. All I was was a pretty face to them. They could care less about his personal affairs. All that mattered to them is that they have new pictures of him every week for their own benefits of enjoyment.

To them I'm worth billions.

But to me, I wasn't worth more than a wad of chewed gum on the sidewalk.


	44. Jealous 2

She's so done with this party.

When she had asked Adrian if she could come she was excited. It's everything she imagined. Hanging crystal chandeliers, satin wallpaper, marble glasses. Then the flashy expensive suits and dresses the glitterati wore as a second skin mingling, drinking wine, and kissing up to whoever just to help their own businesses. So everything and everybody here basically screams rich.

Just how she imagined it.

She just didn't imagine to see the heiress of WNOH flirting with Adrian.

The girl wore wedges that made her tower over him by at least an inch, with a pound of makeup on her face and the most annoying feature, a smirk on her face that showed she expects more that to just flirt with Adrian. And Adrian just ignored it!

He laughed at all her jokes even though they were awful, gave her a drink, he even cupped her cheek. It's like he didn't even care I was here and may be watching.

Now she was pressed against his chest whispering something in his ear, having no shame over the fact that she was obviously trying to seduce him into bed in a very public area.

She's so done with this party.

Her and Adrian eyes locked. Marinette sent human icy glare then walked away towards the exit.

There were hurried footsteps behind her by the time her finger was hovering over the 'up' button on the elevator. Her arm was jerked back before she could press down on the button.

A shudder ran through her when she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. "What do you think your doing?"

"Going up to the room since I'm apparently not needed or wanted in there. And shouldn't you be in there flirting and lying through your teeth instead of chasing after me."

Adrian sighed and pulled Marinette to his chest, tucking his face in the crook of her neck when she didn't pull away, "Milady. You know I only have eyes for you. After five years of dating I thought that was clear."

"Well sorry if I get jealous when I see some desperate brown haired bimbo flirting with my boyfriend who acts like he d- hmmph!" She was cut off when Adrian crashed his lips into hers. His lips sought out hers in a desperation to shut her up and clear her thoughts while she banged on his chest before melting into the kiss. They pulled away panting. Adrian gently kissed her neck then whispered in her ear.

"No one in that room or even in the world who can compare to you. Not if they're famous, rich, or even worth millions. You're the only one who can complete me milady."

Marinette's eyes teared up. She broke into a fit of giggles,"You always have to be so cheesy kitty."

He gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "You love me still."

She smiled but it quickly dropped when she looked over his shoulder into the ballroom. Adrian followed her gaze.

The heiress he was talking to was meaning against the side of the ballroom's door staring at him. When she noticed him looking her lips curved upwards into a sultry smile and she rolled her finger in a 'come here' motion, not noticing Marinette's glare since Adrian was blocking her from the heiress's view.

The elevator then decided to open and out comes a pair wearing the dressiest of dresses and laughing the snootiest of laughter who walked towards the ballroom.

"Eek," Adrian pulled Marinette by her arm into the elevator before it's doors closed. He pressed the 13th floor.

"Uh Adrian. Where are we going?"

"To my room so that I can show you just how much I love you without any interruptions."


	45. Familiars

"Alya, I'm not going out in this rain!"

It was pouring outside. The heavy rain over Paris made it hard to even step outside without being pelted with frozen rain even with protection. And because of that reason school has been cancelled for the day; and expect Alya to take full advantage of it.

"But come on Marinette! I need this shot for the Ladyblog. I mean who knows. Maybe Ladybug and Cat Noir will be there."

The dark haired beauty stared out her window, "I doubt that they would be out in this kind of weather."

"Well maybe Cat Noir will be there."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Cat Noir? Why would her partner be out in this? Don't cats hate water? "Why Cat Noir?

"Well people have been saying that they've seen Cat Noir a lot during around this time. Especially on rainy days Which is kinda weird since Cat hate water."

Her point exactly, "Wonder would he be going."

"No idea either. But people have been making theories about that. Like the one person that said they saw him at the top of the Notre Dame. Or the one that said everytime they pass by the Eiffel Tower they see him somewhere nearby. Or the one person who suggested that he maybe going over Ladybug's or another special lady's house; which got a ton of buzz in the Ladyblog since most of my viewers ship Ladybug and Cat Noir together or as they would call it 'Ladynoir.'"

Her and Cat? Together? Not likely. The flirty cat was better as just friend than a boyfriend, "I doubt tha-"

There were light scratches at her window.

Marinette turned to her window. 'Who could be that be?'

"Marinette?"

"I'll talk to you later."

She quickly hung up and went to her window. No one was there. Just the rain and the trail it left behind.

There the scratching was again.

Marinette flipped the latch to open the window.. A black kitten drenched in rain water crawled through. Once on the floor it stared at her, emerald feline eyes cutely staring back up at her pleading to be held and warmed up.

After crouching down, the kitten crawled then curled up in her arms, enjoying the warmth and kindness from the lady holding him.

And as she pet the kitten's fur, she stared out the window. And she could've sworn that feline eyes the same shade as the kitten's were staring back at her.


	46. A Letter Goodbye

_"I guess this it. Everything's packed, I have my plane ticket, and I've said goodbye to my parents. All that's left is this letter._

 _By the time you read this I should already be on my flight. I'm sorry. I meant to tell you but before I knew it it was time to go; so at least let me explain before you get upset._

 _Leaving Paris, you, was and is extremely hard. But I need to leave. I need a chance to grow, to see and experience new things that I can't in Paris. This trip is an opportunity for me to do that. And I knew if I had told you, Alya, and Nino you guys would've done everything in you all's power to make me stay._

 _I know you and Alya and Nino will be pissed when you find and read this and I'm sorry. But take into consideration why I took this trip at least. Especially you Adrian."_

 _~Marinette_


	47. A Poem

_A beautiful girl she was,_

 _Strong as a burning flame_

 _Yet fragile as a butterfly's wings._

 _An angel who fights for humanity_

 _Dependable to all_

 _But so independent herself._

 _And a handsome boy was he,_

 _Unpredictable his middle name_

 _His fame from his cunning nature_

 _A demon who doesn't want to care_

 _Helpful for his own amusement_

 _But stays loyal to only one._

 _Enemies, to acquaintances then on to friends._

 _Then bloomed a love that turned black to grey._

 _Together they fought to right many wrongs._

 _Survivors there were but just not as strong._

* * *

 **No idea what this was lol.**


	48. Illness

She was okay. She was just fine this morning. It was like it was another normal day for her: go to school, help her parents with the bakery, patrol, and go to bed. It was a normal day. She was okay.

How did it happen?

A hospital bed, tunes coming out of her body, needles stuck in her her constantly drawing blood. The doctors said it was a disease with a name I have long since forgotten. They didn't know how she caught it since it didn't run in the family. It didn't really matter to me if they knew how she caught it or not. She didn't deserve it. Not her.

The first days were the hardest. She was in a medically induced coma. She looked so...fragile. So unlike the Marinette I came to know. The bubbly, headstrong, witty girl I met back in high school. To see her like that, hooked up to billions of different machines and unable to breathe on her own, to see her like that was devastating. I almost didn't come back.

Luckily Alya and Nino dragged me there with them a day later. She was still asleep but the doctors said she had started breathing on her own so they took her off of life support.

She looked strained. As if whatever was going on in her head was the hardest thing ever. I remember how she always use to relax whenever I would wrap my hand in hers.

So I did.

Her face slowly soften. Apparently it had calmed her down for the time being. Her nurse said I fell asleep on her bedside still holding her hand. Then she giggled, thinking it was cute, or so she said. I couldn't help but feel embrassed.

They took her out of the coma five days later. Nothing bad happened so she didn't need to go back under but she still needed to take tons of medication. She was so confused when she woke up. And because of my unlucky perfect timing I was the only person in at the hospital with her at the time so I had to tell her what happened. It killed me when I saw her eyes droop and the color drain out of her cheeks.

She had cried; wept with her face buried in her hands and her knees huddled up to her chest. I climbed into the bed and held her until she calmed down. She fell asleep afterwards.

The next day everyone came. The shocked faces of the doctors and people in the waiting room was a laugh we all desperately needed.

She was sitting up in her bed reading the 'get well' cards our many friends had made for her. Alya ran up and crushed her into a bear hug before thinking. Marinette's mom warned her about squeezing too hard. Alya jumped back quickly blabbered out an apology while Marinette laughed, saying she didn't need to apologize and it was ok.

There wasn't a teary eyes in the room. Well at least from sadness. Marinette wouldn't allow it. There wasn't a hinted of the scared confused girl from yesterday. She was smiling and laughing. And everyone was laughing and smiling along with her. I guess they thought everything wasn't as serious as they thought it was and the worst has already passed.

Except me.

Marinette was a good actress. I had learned that over the years I had known her. And she wasn't one to get over things very quicky. I could still see a slight of fear in her eyes as she talked with everyone. She didn't want them to worry.

Nothing else bad happened after that. Marinette was doing fine. She just got drowsy and a little dizzy from taking her medication. In fact she was set to be released in the next day or two.

But that's when it went all wrong.

Alya and I went to go see her. They wouldn't let us see her. They wouldn't even tell us what was wrong with her. But whatever it was, we knew it wasn't good.

The disease had had a backlash effect. By the next time we saw her, her skin was sickly pale and she was sweating bullets even though it was freezing in the hospital room.

Everyone was so worried that day. Marinette barely even spoke. Just broken words and sentences that we at some point figured out. Other than that we would always be asleep. Well either that or pretending when it was one of those day or nights that she couldn't she sleep.

As the days kept going by her health was getting worse. Her voice kept going out more every day. It was like she wasn't even in her early twenties. Instead it was like she was an eldery woman a few steps away from laying in her death bed. The doctors and nurses knew she wasn't going to pull through. We knew she wasn't going to pull through. We just didn't want to admit it.

Her heart stopped a week later.

Everyone was there when she took her last breath. Ms, Cheng went sterical while Mr. Cheng acted as moral support. Alya buried her face in the hospital bed and cried as she held on tightly to Marinette's hand. Nino only stared down at the floor. And I just held her and stared at her pale face. I couldn't really do much of anything else.

The funeral was held three days later. Both family members and friends of Marinette's gdtood up at the podium and gave heartfelt dpeeches. They even teared up in the middle of them.

But as they were burying her, I couldn't help but think of what would it be like if she never became ill.


	49. Surprise

Marinette and Alya were laughing as they walked down the street. It was almost midnight in Paris, so the streets were pretty empty. It would've been creepy if they weren't together.

"How awesome was that party!" Alya was grinning ear to ear shaking her head to shake off the confetti thats still in her hair.

"It was amazing. Too bad Adrian wasn't able to make it."

"His flight lands at twelve. We can tell him about the party tomorrow."

"I guess..."

Alya made sure that Marinette had her keys before telling her 'good night' and walking off towards her own house. The bakery was so dark that she had to feel her way around to get to the stairs. She prayed that her clumsiness wouldn't backfire on her now.

She sighed in relief when she made it to her room without waking her parents up. She opened the door and fumbled trying to turn the lights on. When she found the light switch and flicked it up, her jaw dropped...

Her room was filled with red rose petals and other just as sweet gifts. A new sketchbook wrapped in a red ribbon, a new sewing kit, and a plastic bag full of candy laid on her bed beside a mini-sized Cat Noir plushie.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her against their chest. Marinette cheeks felt hot but she was smiling nevertheless when she fell their breath warm against her ear as they whispered...

"Happy Birthday Princess."


	50. Wait For Me

Paris was beautiful at night. From above, it was a swirl of lambet colors.

Each one of the millions of luminescence, colorful dots representing a Parisian. It's amazing if you think about it.

Marinette enjoyed this view, leaning on the railing with only a black denim jacket to protect her from the nipping cold. She stared down at Paris with a blank stare, her eyes red from crying and burning from irritation, memories from the past running through her head.

"I knew I'd find you here." Adrian stood a few steps behind her with his hands stuffed inside his hoodie's pocket.

Marinette just kept staring ahead. He was worried but he didn't speak on it.

They stood in silence, just staring at Paris at night and listening to the somewhat soothing sound of cars honking and driving by below them.

"Do you remember when this was our meeting place. How every night after our parents went to sleep we would come here?"

Adrian chuckled, "How could I forget. Though it feels kinda strange to be up here without the suits."

"I wonder how they're doing."

"Tikki's probably fine but knowing Plagg he's probably whining over Camembert and being bored out of his mind."

Marinette cracked a smile at the attempt at humor, "You don't mean that. You miss him just as much as I miss Tikki."

He scoffed, "He'll always be the same old Plagg, fussy and lazy till the very end. Though yeah, I do miss him."

A sad smile graced her lips, "All good things have to come to an end eventually."

Adrian sighed, "Marinette..."

"I can't believe that you're leaving," Marinette so softly whispered.

"I won't be gone that long Mari."

"How are two years not long?"

"I'll be back as soon as those two years are up. And in between those two years, there are a lots of ways that we can talk with each other."

"But it won't be the same Adrian!" Marinette whipped around to face him. Tears were building up in the corners of her eyes. "Writing each other letters and talking to each other through a screen isn't the same as being together face-to-face!"

Those tears now fell freely down her cheeks. Adrian gently pulled her into a hug and held her as she violently sobbed into his hoodie.

He softly whispered in her ear, "Be patient, Buggaboo. I'll be back. All you have to do is wait for me."

Her sobs had slowly died down into small whimpers. She nodded into his shoulder. "Of course I will kitten."

And he stood there holding her until Marinette shivered from the biting cold air.

"Let's go back down. You'll catch a cold if you stay up here any longer."

"No!" Marinette clutched his hoodie a little harder. "Just a few more minutes."

Adrian sighed, "Just a little while longer Mari."


	51. A Poem of Advice

"Why don't you just go talk to him?"

The bell rang for the last time that day and eveeyone was out and everyone was on their way home. Except Marinette, who had stayed behind and was now sitting on the school's steps, and Adrien, who was standing a few feet away with Luca* talking to Nino. She had walked over when she saw Marinette.

"It's not that simple Luca."

"What's not simple about walking up to a guy and asking him to walk you home?" Luca grabbed her sketchbook from her bookbag and a pencil and started doodling in her book.

"Everything! Like what if I ask him out. What if he rejects me. He'll probably think I'm a total dweeb!" Marinette buried her face in her hands that were propped up on her knees.

Luca glanced up from over her sketchbook, "Okay one, I doubt Adrien would reject one of his best friends without a pretty good excuse. And two, you think way too much."

"Coming from the girl who hasn't ever had a crush on anyone before."

Luca gasped, "I've have lots of crushes. There's Subaru from Diabolik Lovers, Boris Airay from Alice in the Country of Covers, oh and Tomoe from Kamisama Hajimemashita-"

Marinette playfully punched her in her shoulder and they both fell out laughing. "That doesn't count! They're not real!"

"Whatever! They're real to me." She was still laughing when she stood up and slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"And here," Luca ripped a page out of her notebook and gave it to Marinette.

"What's this?" Marinette asked after taking the note.

"Just a little poem I came across," Luca winked then walked back over towards Adrien for a ride home.

After the limo pulled off Marinette looked back at the note. Seven lines were written across the page.

 _'Cinderella walked on glass,_

 _Aurora let a whole life time pass._

 _Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,_

 _Jasmine married a common thief._

 _Ariel walked on land,_

 _Snow White barely escaped a knife._

 _Because_ _love_ _means facing your_ _fears.'_

* * *

 ***Luca is a new character I'm working on in another story. Thought I should introduce her early.**


	52. Here For You

He quietly landed on the roof of the Notre Dame Cathedral. His feet ached from his non-stop running and landings from jumping from building to building, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Chat looked down at his baton.

She didn't show up for patrol. Ladybug never missed patrol. Not even if she was sick. Its only natural for him to be worried.

He thanked God for the built-in trackers on their suits that could be detected from anywhere in Paris. And according to Ladybug's tracker, she's here.

But he couldn't see her anywhere. She hasn't moved. She couldn't have gone inside couldn't she?

Climbing down, he noticed one of the entrance doors were cracked open. The Cathedral has long ago been closed to the public. And not a lot of people were on the streets this time of night. So of course no one would notice a ladybug themed superhero break into one of the most notorious tourist attractions in Paris.

Chat slowly walked down the isle. The church was spacious but it was also dark. It was times like these where he was thankful for his night vision. A sence of calm brushed over him, the silence and the cool air adding to the serene atmosphere. The moonlight shined through the stained glass windows, engulfing the stage in a reddish, blueish hue. The giant cross in the middle of everything seemed to glow, as if trying to provide some kind of comfort.

Then his eyes landed on his partner's signature pigtails, her shoulders bent as she was curled up in her seat. He let out the breath he was didn't know he was holding. She was safe. But why would she come here.

He quietly padded down the isle and crouched down beside her, "My Lady?"

Ladybug jumped out her skin at the sudden noise. "Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing here? The church is closed."

"I-I just needed to be alone that's all." Chat sat in the seat beside her.

"Did something happen? You know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

"Of course I do! I-Its just been a long day kitty."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

So he sat there with her. Deep into the night, holding her hand until their Miraculouses ran out.


	53. There Was A Boy

There is boy in her class. He was the perfect student. Did what he was told. Made straight A's. But he's a mystery. He's as silent as a door mouse. No one at school knows him or his parents at all. He's a total mystery. He would always sit towards the back of the class, only sitting at the front if he didn't have a choice. And he wears a black hoodie with a lime green paw print of the front, always wearing his hood up. The teachers stopped caring about him wearing the hood after about their fifth time calling him out about it.

The kids at school pick on him behind his back as if he can't hear them. She listens to them in the hallways, calling him names and sharing rumors about him, while he's standing less than three feet away.

Some people think that he's homeless since no one knows who his parents are. Which is weird because he isn't a transfer student... or at least she thinks he isn't. There's also a rumor going around that he wears his hood because he was in a brutal accident that scratched up face of his face. And shockingly, there are more dumber than that. Everyone is trying to find out who the mysterious boy is, he can only keep up his secret for so long.


	54. A Mistake Not Mistake

So much had happened. Ladybug was sitting on a ledge of one of Paris' many buildings. She dangled her legs off the ledge absentmindedly while she stared at the starry night sky. It was late. Later than the usual time she and her partner patrols Paris. But she couldn't sleep.

It happened weeks ago and yet its still the hottest topic of news. Why did TVi news have to show up.

"Good evening My Lady," she jumped. She hadn't noticed the splash of black and yellow that had appeared out of the corner of her eye. "G-good evening Chat."

He was sitting beside her. Legs dangling off the building's ledge same as hers, his elbows propped upon his knee and his head rested against his closed fist, staring out at Paris with a blank stare. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She knew he was thinking about last week. He must have so many questions. Questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"Couldn't sleep?" His tone of voice was so flat. So void of emotion. So unlike him. He wasn't the kind of person to hide his emotions unless he was upset. It only made her heart beat faster. "I, uh, had too much on my mind."

"So much that you had to suit to get some air?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay now so I should get going." Ladybug stood up and made a move for her yo-yo for a quick escape but Chat grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him from over her shoulder.

He was standing now. His eyes were smouldering as they stared into hers, making her heart practically burst. "We need to talk."

"A-about what?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you!"

His eyes narrowed, "Ever since what happened last week you've been acting strange. You barely even say a word to me on patrol, which has been cut way shorter than it use to be, and whenever there's an akuma attack you leave right after the battle. Ladybug. What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened before she casted them to the ground. Her wrist slipped from Chat's grasp as she turned back towards Paris' view. "Like I said. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what! The kiss? But you kissed me!"

"I know what I did. I-I just..."

"Didn't mean it..."

She looked back him. His arms were crossed across his chest, his body tense. His gimlet-eyes peereing deeply into her soul for the truth.

Ladybug nervously shifted on her left and right foot. She took a deep breath before letting it back out and answering, "I did mean to. I just didn't mean to- I am just so confused."

"What's to be confused about?"

"I-It was the spur of the moment. I acted without thinking about what I was doing."

"So basically, you don't have any feelings for me at all."

"I do have feelings for you!" Her head jerked up, her eyes pleading for him to listen to her, "T-there is someone else."

Chat eyebrows furrowed, "Another boy?"

"Yeah. But I don't know if he feels the same way I do. But I don't want to give up on him. Not just yet." She looked apologetically over her shoulder at Chat Noir, "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding Chat Noir. Will you forgive me?"

He sighed then placed a hand on her shoulder, "J-just tell me what's going on next time please."

She smiled, "I will."

A pause of awkward but comfortable silence, "You should be getting home."

"Right," Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. "Good night Chat." She swung off the building and into the night sky towards her home without waiting for his response.

"Good night Milady."


	55. Visiting the Past

He stared at him through the bulletproof glass. His eyes were cold as steel, his arms crossed over the small counter before reaching up to pick up the small land-line phone on the wall and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello son."

"Hello father." Adrien stared at his father. His eyes were slightly more sunken in but were still as harsh and calculating as ever. He didn't have an novelties in jail so he couldn't hide his succumbing to old age and Adrien thought he must have been lifting weights because he wasn't as lanky as he remembered. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine considering my current conditions."

"You have noone to blame but yourself for ending up here."

"What I did was necessary to bring your mother back!"

"What you did caused harm and destruction to the people of Paris. Mom wouldn't have wanted it this way."

"How do you know!" The guard by the door hovered his hand over his gun. Gabriel was yelling now, Adrien had obviously hit a soft spot. "I was doing this for us! For us to become a family again! But you had to betray me! For that girl!"

Adrien narrowed his eyes, "If it was up to you who would you chose? The girl who known since high school and has gives you nothing but love and a shoulder to lean on, or the man who practically abandoned you and left you wondering every day if you deserved his love or not? Which one dad?"

"But I did love you son."

He nodded, his eyes were watering. "I know dad. I just wish you would've shown it more often."

"It's time," Adrien watched as his father stood up and walked out the room to his cell escorted by the guard before leaving himself.

He was standing outside drying his eyes when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Adrien? Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

"I'm okay. I just went to go visit my dad."

"Did he say something? I can come down there if-"

"No. I'm alright. He didn't say anything."

"Well if you say so. I'm almost home now."

"I'll see you there Bugaboo." He sighed as he stuffed his phone into his back pocket and made his way to his Mercedes Benz. Without looking back at the jailhouse, he got in his Mercedes and drove home to his wife, his new family.


	56. Thank You

Paris is celebrating. Hawkmoth had finally been defeated and Paris is finally free of Akuma attacks. A week-long festival is being held for all of the Miraculous holders who worked together in defeating Hawkmoth.

"Today is a day of celebration!" Mayor Bourgeois stood on center stage on his podium. "Hawkmoth has finally been defeated!" The crowd erupted into loud cheers. "Today we will celebrate the freedom of Paris and our beloved Superheroes who saved us! Let the festival commence!"

Parisians and tourists both were enjoying the festival. Dancing in the square, playing booth games like soda toss and sand art, walking around looking at the pretty lights and decorations, or running around trying to find and get a picture with the Parisians superheroes since hearing that they are somewhere at the festival.

Chat Noir sat on a bench in the park with Queen Bee, Rene Rouge, Carapace, and Loup Argenté. Miraculously no one has seemed to notice them yet.

"I can't believe no one has asked us for an autograph yet!" Queen Bee stood beside the bench pouting with her arms crossed looking at all the kids and adult who has ran past them.

"I don't think anyone has noticed us yet Queeny." Carapace sat beside Rena Rouge in the grass, listening to the music playing on the speakers from the square.

"How can people not notice 5 brightly colored, costume-wearing kids hanging out in the park?"

"People dress up in brightly colored costumes every other week in Paris Bee," Rena deadpanned, staring fondly at the two kids running around wearing Chat Noir and Ladybug mask.

Rena and Queen stared arguing and Loup sat on the bench side Chat laughing at some of the insults being shot at the other. Chat didn't seem to notice them. He was staring off somewhere behind him. Loup noticed this.

"Would you just go talk to her already." Chat looked back at her.

"What?"

"You've been looking back at those buildings for awhile now, Chat. If your aren't going to enjoy in the conversation or at least try to make it seem like you're having fun, you need to go talk to her."

"Yes ma'am." He chucked before back flipping of the bench and running towards the rooftops.

Rena looked back at Loup who causally draped herself across the back of the bench, "What? You didn't bring your phone with you?"

"Of course I did. I don't trust they'll do anything worth filming though. Not the right time yet."

She was standing on the edge of the second building top he came across. She stood with her arms crossed staring down over the edge. He walked over beside her and fondly watched two girls chasing each other wearing Ladybug and Chat Noir mask.

"Ladybug-"

"Thank you Chat."

He looked up at her in shock, "For what?"

"For believing in me." She abandoned her original stance and just let her arms hang to her sides. "When we first started out as 'Ladybug' and 'Chat Noir', I know I wasn't as hyped as you were."

"Yeah but you still came through in the end."

"Because of you. I was ready to give up and forget all about the Miraculouses and Tikki. But you helped me through my doubts and made me believe that I could actually do this. So...thank you Chat Noir."

Chat didn't say anything after that. Ladybug looked over at him. "Are you blushing!?"

"N-no. C-come on. The fireworks are about to start."

Ladybug laughed as Chat grabbed her hand and dragged her back down to the festival.

* * *

 **A special thank you from future Miraculous Holders and an OC of mine to my amazing fans!**


	57. Royal AU!

"Princess. You're going to have to choose a suitor before your 18th birthday."

Ladybug sighed, "I know this Tikki."

"Then why do you keep rejecting every suitor that is presented before you?"

"They weren't...right."

Tikki scoffed. "They weren't right. Then if I may ask, what wasn't right about Count Ket? Was he too lanky?"

"..."

"Was he too crude?"

"..."

"Was he too arrogant?"

"..."

"Would you at least answer me!"

"The guards are improving more each passing day."

Tikki's eyes widened at the sudden subject change but then she closed them. She sighed then walked up to the window where the princess is sitting and looked out.

A large troop of guards were gathered around in a circle in the courtyard for their afternoon training. In the middle of the circle, Chat had pulled aside one of the guards as a sparring partner. Two weeks ago the guards couldn't 10 seconds in combat against the cat. The young man seemed to be holding his own now. But they're still works-in-processes, the instructor sending him flying on his back with a parry of the man's sword.

Making a show of putting his sword back in its sheath on his hip, he turned towards the princess's window and saw Ladybug. He flashed her a toothy smirk before turning back towards the guards.

"Yes. The guards do seem to be showing improvement. But princess-" Tikki looked back at the princess to see a small smile and her eyes still glued on the back of Chat Noir.

Tikki sighed, placing a hand on her hip and slightly shaking her head, "And to think that there was a time when you couldn't stand him."

"It wasn't that I couldn't stand him. I just couldn't stand the stuff he would do."

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"But father likes Chat Noir."

"Yes. But ever since Hawkmoth has shown up, your father has gotten particular about any gentleman who sought to claim you who aren't pledged to Hawkmoth."

Ladybug smile turned into a frown, "I wish father would open his eyes and see how truely awful Hawkmoth really is."

Tikki reassuringly patted her shoulder, "I'm sure one day he will Princess. But until that day, you and Chat will have to keep him at bay."

Ladybug looked back down at Chat. He dismissed the guards for the day and was now smiling and laughing about something with Bubbler as they starting walking towards their repective horses. He looked happy. "I also wish that we didn't have to bring him into this."

"I'm happy that he's included." Ladybug looked at Tikki shocked. "When you were little you rarely smiled. You would walk around the castle straight-faced and carrying more burdens on your heart than a child should have had at that age. It wasn't until that alley cat appeared that Miraculous was graced with your beautiful smile."

She blushed, and was about to say something before someone knocked on her door.

Her one of her maids, Princess Fragrance opened her chamber doors, "The king has requested a council with you in the throne room your majesty."

"Thank you Fragrance. I shall be there in a minute." She timidly bowed then took her leave without another word.

"Tikki. Would you send for Chat Noir and have him wait for me in my chambers?"

The red head bowed, "Of course Princess."

"Thank you." Ladybug took a deep breath before rising from her window seat and making her way towards the double doors while preparing for whatever her father would request her for.

* * *

 **For some reason while writing this I couldn't help but think of it as a Legend of Zelda AU as well.**


	58. Goodbye

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here with her.

She's only going to get hurt if he stays. Everything he loves gets hurts sooner or later in the he lives. He loves her too much to get her involved.

He needs to leave now.

 _It tore him apart and he couldn't stand_

Chat pulled the covers off of him and made a move to get up.

"Where are you going?"

 _Watching the magic, turn into cinders_

Her eyes were hooded and dazed from just waking up. She looked so beautiful. Why does she have to make leaving so difficult for him?

"I have to go."

 _So when you pull away, don't let the memories blind you_

Marinette blinked her eyes trying to get her eyes to adjust while his words were sinking into her still fuddled mind. "Why?"

"My dad will be looking for me."

 _All of the things you chase, falling away behind you_

Her eyes suddenly lost their unique glow as they downcast, knowing their time together was coming to an end.

"Will you come come back?"

 _Is something you can't replace, chained to the love that bonds you_

How hopeful she sounded was slowly breaking his heart to pieces, knowing that he wouldn't come back. That he would never be able to see her again. That broke it.

He couldn't bare to see her broken hearted. Or her tears that would be rolling down her cheeks. Or those beautifully pouty lips twisted into a frown. So he lied.

"Yes."

 _Don't let the past remind you she's the last of her kind_

But he wanted to say goodbye in the best way he could without telling her he's leaving. So he kissed her, long and slow, so that he could enjoy the strawberry taste of her lip gloss and the estastic feeling of her lips moving against his for the last time.

Chat pulled away, leaving her dazed, rosey-cheeked and panting with a small smile. He gently kissed her on the back of her hand then leap through the latch above her bed. He looked back one last time before jumping off her balcony and into the night.

 _The last of her kind~_

* * *

 **Song: Last of Her Kind by Alec Benjamin**


	59. Fireworks

"Tell me again why we had to suit up and ditch our friends when we should be spending time with them."

"Come on milady. I told you I had something to show you."

"But the fireworks show is just about to start and Alya and Niño will be looking for us," Ladybug reasoned while trying half-heartedly to wrestle herself out of Chat Noir's grip on her wrist.

"They'll be fine. They have each other. Besides, they probably think that we sneaked off somewhere together anyway."

He feigned hurt after Ladybug swatted him on the shoulder but chuckled after seeing her prominent rosy blush. "Just finish showing me whatever it is that you wanted to show me."

A mischievous smile that instantly chilled her to the bones grace his handsome face. He let go of her wrist and instead walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"C-chat! What're you-"

"Shh. Trust me. 3...2...1."

 _ **BOOM**_

Ladybug gasped and Chat uncovered her eyes. The first two fireworks of the firework show was popped and erupted into beautiful red and green light across the sky.

Chat propped his head on her shoulder, enjoying her look of awe before whispering in her ear, "The fireworks look so much better from here, don't they?"

He gently kissed her on the cheek, "Happy 4th of July, mon petite insecte."

"Happy 4th of July, mon minou."

* * *

Happy 4th of July everyone!


	60. You

She gasped out and fell to her knees when a sharp pain erupted from her right leg. There was a shell casing slightly covered in blood in front of her foot. The bullet has gone straight through. Rummaging and rattling could be heard from behind her. She looked back at her shooter.

"Why?" The slight crack in her voice was the only thing that convayed the heartbreak underneath.

Chat had his back facing her, his gun now laid across the room on the floor by her door. When he didn't answer her she asked him again a little louder.

"Its like you said Ladybug. The biggest shock about betrayal, is it never comes from your enemies." He kept his back towards her while he rummaged through her drawers, not knowing which drawer what he's looking is in.

She shifted her weight on her left leg and hovered her hand over her bullet wound. A red light emited from her hands and a warmth engulfed her. "Chat, if this is a joke it isn't funny."

"Its not meant to be."

The bullet wound sealed but she could still feel a faint throbbing. She had to hold onto her clothes' rack to stand. "The Chat Noir I know would never-"

"The Chat Noir you know? That's the problem Ladybug, the Chat Noir you know."

She could hear it in his voice that he was crying, or about to cry, which shocked her.

Chat never cried.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but whoever you think I am Ladybug, is a lie."

"I don't believe that." She leaned on the clothes' rack as she tried to stumble towards him. She let go when she was close enough to wrap her arms around his waist. "'Every faucet on a diamond makes that diamond unique and beautiful.' You've never lied to me kitty, not even about who you are."

He started shaking, "He's going to kill you."

She gently rubbed circles on his back, "The only way I'm leaving is if you kill me yourself."

The barrier broke. His tears freely fell now. Sobs violently racked his body and she held him up, holding him tightly against her, because she loves him and she's never gonna leave.


	61. Stars

"You can't honestly tell me that you see a _dog_ just from those clusters of stars," Chat exclaimed.

"Yes, you can! See those stars at the end? That's the tail."

"I don't see it."

Ladybug huffed, "Aren't you supposed to have better vision than me."

"Vision, not imagination."

"Imagination! It's right _there_!"

" _In_ your imagination."

"...you know you're frustrating right."

"You love me anyway."

"Of course."


	62. Book

"IamsosorryIwasn'twatchingwhereIwasgoingthenIknockedyoudownandallofyourbooksfelloutofyourbookbag-" a girl, about fifteen with strawberry brunette hair, frantically rambled on after knocking a woman on the street down.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," the woman tried to soothe her. She stood up and brushed the dust off of her pants' legs then offered the young girl a grateful smile when she looked up from picking up the woman's books.

The girl's eyes widened. "Y-you're Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the famous author!"

Marinette smiled. She took her books from the girl's hands and repacked her book bag. "Well, you know my name. But I don't know yours."

"It's Ceci. Ceci Lucena."

"That's a pretty name, Ceci." She had finished packing her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ceci, would like to help me walk to my apartment?"

"I'd love too."

Marinette's and Ceci's walk was fairly quiet except for Ceci rapid-fire questions and Marinette's answers and giggling.

"You're book, _The Miraculous Holders,_ was awesome! It's my favorite of all your books."

Marinette grinned, "Thanks. I'm glad some many people like the book considering how long it took me to write it."

"I loved it. Especially Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's too bad that they didn't start dating though."

Heat flooded to Marinette's cheeks, "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that."

They arrived at her apartment an hour later. "Thanks for walking me home, Ceci."

"It was no problem. And sorry again for bumping into you."

"Stop apologizing. I already said that it was alright." She looked up at the sun setting over the horizon. "And it's getting late. You should be getting home."

"Shoot! It's already 6 o'clock? I gotta go!" She took off towards the direction of her house. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Cheng!" She yelled and waved back in farewell.

Marinette smile then walked into her apartment.

"You're back late. Did something happen?" Marinette walked past the living room straight to her bedroom. She slung her bookbag on the floor by her bed and left the door open behind her before she fell back on her bed. She could feel the bed dip deeper beside her from the added on weight. "I had to make an extra stop and I ran into a girl on the way here and she had to help me carry my books back."

"Oh? Where'd she go? She didn't walk in with you?"

"She had to get back home. And why are you dressed like that."

"This _is_ how I usually dress." His crooked smile made her roll her eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Everyone misses you." Marinette sighed. "They've been asking when you'd come back."

"Even Queen Bee?"

"Even Queen Bee."

"Sorry, but I've been busy. Mr. Agrest has been working me overtime with this new fall fashion line. And don't even get me started with school."

"They miss you over there. I miss you. It's not the same in Miraculous without you."

Her eyes soften. She cupped his cheek, gently caressed his skin with the pad of her thumb. "Sorry, Kitty. I promise I'll make some time to spend with you in Miraculous. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Je t'amie, Kitten."

"Je t'aime, Bugaboo."


End file.
